Nagareboshi
by Padfoot-kou
Summary: “buscandonos despues, cada uno, en la parte oculta de la luna, lo que siento es el sufrimiento del destino, quedate a mi lado por siempre asi nunca seremos separados…” Cap 8 Nagareboshi!
1. Nagereboshi

**Todos los personajes son creación de Naoko Takeuchi…yo solo creo historias alternas a la serie.**

**Advertencia: este fic es un Serena/Seiya, si no les gusta esta pareja absténganse de leerlo!.**

**Me referire a los personajes por sus nombres en la traduccion que se les dio en español, pero ellos se hablaran estre si por sus nombres en japones...dado a que****obiamente viven en japom.**

**Amynaoko(Prongs): te dedico este fic de S/S, ya que eres la que me iniciaste en todo este rollo de los fic's y gracias a ti YA NO LO PUEDO DEJAR!!! Eres la mejor merodeadora que he conocido… gracias por tu apoyo cada vez que Snape nos atrapa en alguna travesura.**

**Dejen reviews no sean malos!!**

* * *

**Nagereboshi**

**Capítulo 1**

Era una hermosa mañana de abril, Serena se despertó con los pocos rayos del sol que entraban por la ventana, su vida había cambiado mucho, dado el hecho que ahora tenía casi 20 años y se había do a vivir con Darien su prometido.

Se levanto de la cama y fue hacia la cocina.

-Muero de hambre pensó…

Estando cerca de la barra de la cocina volteo agarrando el periódico de la mañana que Darien había dejado, y lo leyó, la primera plana no tenia nada que le interesará, aquí que fue a la pagina de espectáculos….cada mañana lo hacia veía las caras de las mas glamorosas personalidades de Tokio, siempre con una esperanza anhelada de volver a saber de él….pero inconscientemente.

Después de no saciarle su apetito de noticias fue directamente a la página de sociales, y se llevo una gran sorpresa.

En una foto en la primera hoja de la sección aparecía ella y su prometido, y al lado un encabezado que decía "la boda mas esperada"

Darien había tenido una reunión de negocios el fin de semana pasado en donde ella lo acompaño, pero no sabia que les había contado a los del periódico sobre su compromiso.

"El director de el mas prestigiado hospital de Tokio, Aomori, nos contó que mi pronto contraerá nupcias con su prometida de varios años Usagi Tsukino…"

Así que el les contó! Serena tenia un grado de enfado en el rostro…porque tenia que contarles a todos sobre su compromiso… levantando la vista del periódico hacia la mesa se sorprendió al ver el maletín de su novio en ella.

-Se le olvido de nuevo…-pensó

En eso sonó el teléfono.

-residencia Chiba…-contesto Serena

-Usako?

-Mamoru-chan?...se te volvió a olvidar tu…

- Maletín. He..jeje..si lo se…. me lo podrías traer por favor...estoy un poco ocupado y no puedo salir de la oficina.

-esta bien pero no se cuanto me tarde.

-no te preocupes...solo tráelo si?

- OK.

-Usako…

-si..

-Te quiero.

-Yo también.

Serena colgó el teléfono, y volvió a lo que estaba…

-Rayos le hubiera reclamado por lo del periódico…, mejor me baño y voy a decírselo a la cara.- se dijo así misma

Minutos después Serena salio del edificio donde vivía y se encamino por las calles hacia la parada del autobús.

Tomo el que mas próximo la dejaba en el hospital Aomori… mientras llegaba a su destino, Serena veía la ciudad…muy pronto seria la reina de todo Tokio de cristal pero no se sentía emocionada por eso.

Ya hacia tiempo que el ser reina no le importaba tanto… algún día tarde o temprano lo seria y ya no importaba lo que la gente dijera de las tonterías que hacia... lamentablemente se volvió demasiado monótono y ella cambio su forma de ser…la alegre niña llorona y engreída paso a la historia, ahora le decían "has madurado… ahora si podrás ser una gobernante decente"

Ni siquiera recordaba quien le había dicho eso… pero esas palabras desde el momento que las oyó sonaban en su había podido haber cambiado tanto, cuando dijo que nunca lo haría.

-señorita

-he si- dijo Serena regresando a la realidad

-ya llegamos

- jijiji lo siento- dijo mientas se acercaba al chofer y bajaba de la unidad.

-ahora…hacia donde??? …a si..por allá!

Caminando calles abajo Serena pudo vislumbrar el gran edificio blanco que se levantaba con magnificencia hacia los cielos, era realmente enorme mientras mas se acercaba a el.

-no puedo creer que tenga que subir hasta el ultimo piso (¢)- dijo parándose frente a la casilla de vigilancia del hospital.

-buenos días señorita Tsukino!

-buenos días señor Nagasawa.

-viene a ver al señor Chiba.

-si vine a atraerle algo que olvido- dijo serena señalando el portafolio plateado que llevaba en su mano derecha.

- jejeje ese muchacho…siempre lo tiene que olvidar no es así?.

- jeje si señor Nagasawa... para serle sincera…- haciendo el ademán de taparse la boca con la mano y acercándose mas al vigilante-…aunque sea el director del hospital y un gran medico… es muy olvidadizo jijiji. n.n!

-jeje.. debe tener muchas cosas en la cabeza no?.

- si creo que si.

- deje aviso para que sepan de su llegada.

-gracias señor Nagasawa.

-es un placer señorita.

Serena camino hacia la recepción del hospital y torció hacia su derecha donde se encontraban los elevadores.

-espero que no tarde tanto- pensó mientras esperaba la llegada el ascensor.

Ring!!!! ring!!!

Serena tomo su celular y vio en la pantalla un nombre conocido.

-Minako-chan!!!!

-Usagi-chan!!! Tanto tiempo.

- lo se… que paso?

- nada…que no puedo saludar a una vieja amiga?

- jejeje claro que si… en donde estas ahora?

Mina cumplió su sueño y se hizo muy famosa como cantante, dejo Tokio poco después de la lucha con galaxia y viajo hacia Estados Unidos para poder grabar su disco…había viajado por todo el mundo pero de donde estaba le hablaba a Serena.

-estoy aquí en Tokio!

-regresaste!!

-si, y ahora me estableceré aquí, claro que con una u otra salida pero… ya me quedo en casa.

-Minako-chan no sabes la alegría que me da escucharte decir eso!!!…me hacías mucha falta.

-Usagi –chan quieres que nos reunamos a tomas un café u otra cosa?

-Siiiii!

- donde te recojo?

-pasa por mi en unos 20 minutos al hospital Aomori.

-hospital….

-si, Mamoru-chan es el director del hospital y vine a dejarle unas cosas.

-haaa, ok entonces te recojo allá…voy en un porche naranja.

- esta bien te esperare.

Serena colgó el celular y vio que el elevador abría sus puertas.

- ultimo piso por favor- dijo subiendo y recargándose en el pasamanos del fondo, tenia frente a ella la vista de la cuidad por el cristal del ascensor y mientras subía el resplandor de la torre de Tokio captaba toda su atención.

- el próximo palacio de cristal….- pensó para sus adentros.

- llegamos señorita.

- muchas gracias.

Las puertas del ascensor se aparecieron y dejaron pasar a Serena a una estancia muy elegante, había una recepción en donde se encontraba una secretaria con el teléfono en mano.

Serena se paro frente a ella, pero la secretaria no la dejo hablar.

-El señor Chiba la esta esperado señorita Tsukino- dijo esta mientras ponía la mano en el micrófono de el teléfono.

-puede pasar.

-gracias!.

- ha por cierto señorita…felicidades por su próxima boda!.

La boda!!! es cierto –pensó ella ,tenia que decirle algo Darien y la iba a escuchar fuera lo ultimo que hiciera!.

- gracias – dijo con una sonrisa forzada en el rostro.

Serena de dirigió a las grades puertas de pino que estaban frente a ella y abrió la de la derecha, el despacho de Darien era de lo mas acogedor pero profesional, tenia grandes estantes llenos de libros de toda rama de la medicina y unos grandes sillones que se reunían frente a una mesa de madera color caoba.

-tendría una junta?- pensó serena al ver esa mesa con varios papeles encima.

Pasando la mesa frente un gran ventanal estaba el escritorio del director, de color negro que le daba un toque muy elegante al despacho y frente a el estaban dos sillones de cuero negro, Serena puso en uno se ellos el maletín y recargo sus manos en el respaldo.

Darien se encontraba en el otro extremo del escritorio con su silla dando la espalda a serena y mirando hacia el ventanal.

-Chiba Mamoru!- grito Serena.

- Usako! no te oí llegar- dijo Darien dando vuelta rápidamente a su silla, poniéndose de pie y avanzando hacia serena, la tomo por la cintura y le planto un dulce beso en los labios.

- No creas que estas salvado con ese beso Chiba!- dijo apartándose de él.

-de que estas hablando?.

- De que hablo!?, de lo del periódico!.

-Ah de eso!- dijo sin ningún entusiasmo.

-que estabas pensando cuando lo dijiste!.

-pensé que te ibas a poner feliz porque al fin dije que estábamos comprometidos… no era eso lo que siempre me pedías!, que le dijera a todo el mundo que eras mi futura esposa!.

-Yo…. si….pero tenias que vérmelo preguntado antes a mi!.

-Usako por favor!.

-Mamoru-san mi forma de pensar ha cambiado mucho…ya no me interesan las cosas que me interesaban antes!.

-si… ahora eres mas madura…

-que?- serena recordó quien le había dicho esa frase….la frase que siempre la atormentaba… la frase por la que había cambiado tanto…DARIEN!.

-Tu!... dijo mirándolo con ojos se rabia.

-ahora yo que hice.

-por tu culpa he cambiado…por ti he dejado de ser yo.

-No es verdad has madurado eso es todo.

-Chiba Mamoru! – dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.

-USAGI-SAN NO EMPIECES CON TUS NIÑERIAS, POR FAVOR CASI TENES 20 AÑOS COMPORTATE COMO TAL!!!!.

Serena no supo que decir, hace mucho que no le gritaba así Darien, su amante, su futuro esposo…¿el amor de su vida?.

Darien no supo como reaccionar, la cara de serena estaba llena de terror por la forma en como le grito, se acerco a ella y la acurruco entre sus brazos.

-perdóname Usako, no quise gritarte de esa forma.

Pero Serena lo entendió todo, ella había querido ser todo lo que Darien necesitaba y por eso cambio…Serena solamente era su reina….ya no mas su princesa.

-te perdono, pero la próxima vez que digas algo, consultádmelo por favor- dijo con un hilo de voz que aunque fuera muy leve Darien sintió la frialdad en sus palabras.

Serena no levantaba aun la cabeza seguía mirando al piso, pero se aparto de los brazos de su prometido, y fue hacia la ventana, su reflejo la miraba de vuelta con tristeza y con pequeñas lagrimas que recorrían sus mejillas, vio la ciudad y las montañas que parecía como fueran un mismo plano que no tenia final, entones alzo su mirada al cielo y abrió los ojos como platos.

Una pequeña estrella fugaz cruzaba el cielo y caía en la playa…era resplandeciente y de un color rojo tan especial que su corazón latió más fuerte que nunca...hacia mucho tiempo que no veía una estrella caer en Tokio…no desde que él llego a su vida.

-Usako estas bien?

Serena bajo la vista al estacionamiento y vio un porche naranja que estaba estacionándose.

-Minako-chan!- grito con gran alegría.

- que tiene Minako-chan???.

-Ha regresado… Minako-chan ha vuelto Mamoru-chan, me tengo que ir!- dijo apresurándose hacia la puerta.

-Mamoru-chan!- pensó Darien y eso le quito un gran peso de encima, ya se había contentado.

-Voy a llegar tarde esta noche Mamoru-chan tengo muchas cosas que hablar con Minako-chan.

-No hay problema Usako, ve y diviértete.

Serena se despidió de el con un beso en la mejilla y corrió hacia la puerta, cruzo todo el recibidor corriendo, porque el elevador cerraba sus puertas.

Su corazón latía muy fuerte….hacia mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan alegre como ahora, bajaba lentamente el ascensor piso por piso mientras Serena sonreía como una niña chiquita. Su mejor amiga había regresado y ver esa estrella fugaz le devolvió algo que hace mucho no sentía en ella… su verdadera identidad.


	2. Capitulo 2

**Todos los personajes son creación de Naoko Takeuchi…yo solo creo historias alternas a la serie.**

**Advertencia: este fic es un Serena/Seiya, si no les gusta esta pareja absténganse de leerlo!.**

**Nagereboshi**

**Capítulo 2**

Cuando se volvieron a abrir las puertas del ascensor Serena corrió rápidamente hacia el estacionamiento esquivando uno que otro paciente que se cruzaba en su camino.

Al llegar Mina estaba fuera del auto sentada en el cofre y se paro de inmediato cuando oyó su nombre

-MINAKO-CHAN!

-USAGI-CHAN!

Las dos corrieron y se dieron un gran abrazo, hacia mucho tiempo desde la última vez que se vieron.

-Minako-chan estas bien, como te fue en tu viaje, fue divertido, quiero que me lo cuentes todo! – Serena hablaba tan rápido que Mina no tuvo mas opción que taparle la boca con un de sus manos.

-Usagi-chan, estoy bien, me fue de maravilla, si fue muy divertido y ya no hables tan rápido …ya estoy aquí y no me iré!.

Serena la volvió a abrazar y unas pequeñas lagrimas rodaron por su cara…realmente estaba muy feliz.

-Usagi-chan, siempre serás la niña llorona para mí.

-Minako-chan….

-vamos sube al carro tenemos mucho de que hablar.

-si.

Las dos subieron al auto de Mina que era convertible, a Serena le encantaba, sentía el aire fresco correr por su cara sentía que sus alas se volvían a extender.

-Usagi-chan a donde quieres ir?

-vamos a la playa –recordando a la estrella fugaz, quería ir a investigar que había sido.

-ok entonces a la playa!

El aire fresco le la playa le dio a Serena una ráfaga de felicidad sentía como si su corazón pudiera estallar en cualquier momento… pero aun así no dejaba de buscar el lugar donde vio que la estrella fugaz había chocado.

-que es ese lugar- pregunto Mina a su compañera.

-no lo se, pero es hermoso.

Se acercaban cada vez mas a un gran edificio blanco de departamentos con varios balcones y su entrada principal daba hacia la carretera del malecón por la cual ellas transitaban.

-vaya… es muy lujoso.

-lo se Minako-chan ahí deben vivir personas muy ricas.

-a lo mejor.

-no lo había visto antes, y eso que paso muy seguido por aquí.

-Usagi-chan, sabes que ahora las construcciones tardan menos en hacerse.

-sabes Minako.-chan, me gustaría algún día vivir en un departamento lujoso como ese.

-Usagi-chan por eso no tienes que preocuparte…tu viras en un hermoso palacio!.

-jeje…si verdad...-las palabras de Mina habían entristecido de nuevo a Serena.

-Usagi-chan te pasa algo…porque de repente te pusiste triste?…fue algo que dije?.

-No… Minako-chan te tengo que contarte algo…pero será cuando nos tomemos un helado, esta bien.

-esta bien.

Mina aparcó su porche en el muelle que daba al mar, ahí había una feria que estaba permanentemente y muchos puestos donde vendían comida, ellas llegaron a una heladería y ordenaron dos helados de chocolate con una fresa arriba, tenían gustos muy parecidos, talvez por eso Serena sentía que Mina era la que mejor la comprendía de sus amigas, y por eso la quería como si fuera una hermana.

-Minako-chan tengo algo que contarte- decía Serena ya estando sentadas en una mesa con sombrilla que estaba cerca del barandal del muelle.

-dime Usagi-chan- dijo mientras tomaba una enorme cucharada de su helado.

-me notas diferente a como era antes?.

-porque lo preguntas?.

-porque lo siento así.

- pues a decir verdad…si te noto algo diferente.

-ya no se ni quien soy.- dijo Serena mirando hacia al piso

-a que te refieres con eso?

-he tratado por todas las formas posibles de satisfacer las necesidades de Mamo-chan, pero eso ha causado que pierda mi verdadera identidad.

-Usagi-chan…

-Minako-chan, muy pocas veces sonrío, lo único que me preocupa ahora es si la casa esta limpia o que haré de comer mañana, y lo peor de todo es que estoy sola.

-Sola! pero si nos tienes a nosotras?.

-Hm! las chicas….Rei esta muy ocupada con el templo ahora que su abuelo murió, Lita esta entretenida con su vivero y no tiene tiempo, y ni que decir de Amy, con su beca de medicina muy pronto se ira a estudiar lejos igual que lo hizo Mamoru-chan.

-pero… y Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru y Setsuna-san?

-Michiru-chan esta de viaje, por ende también Haruka-chan y Hotaru-chan…Setsuna-chan….no he hablado con ella después de la ultima vez que se abrió la puerta del tiempo.

-eso cuando fue.

-hace como 8 meses mas o menos.

-dime Usagi-chan hubo algún cambio en la línea?

-según Setsuna-chan no todo sigue normal

-… ya veo.

- volviendo al tema, por eso me puse muy contenta de tenerte de nuevo a mi lado Minako-chan!.

-gracias Usagi-chan, no me volverás a perder lo prometo!.

-Minako-chan…- de los ojos de Serena empezaban a brotar pequeñas lágrimas.

-Ademas, veras que la diosa del amor y la belleza te ayudara para que no tengas líos con el! n.n!

-jejeje gracias Minako-chan…hace mucho que no pasaba tan buen rato.

Pasaron las horas y el sol se empezaba a ocultar en el mar, las chicas platicaron de todo, de los viajes de Mina, de sus amoríos, y de las tantas veces que Serena la había visto en la tele.

-vaya que te sabes toda mi vida Usagi-chan (n.n').

-Minako-chan no te he perdido de vista!.

-Usagi-chan se esta haciendo tarde, quieres ir a otra parte antes de ir a dejarte?.

- que tal un paseo por la ciudad, aun recuerdas Tokio de noche!.

-Claro que si, vamos!.

Se pararon de sus asientos y se dirigieron al carro, en unos minutos Mina manejaba de nuevo por la carretera del malecón, mientras que Serena veía el atardecer, de pronto unas luces distrajeron a Mina que miro por el espejo retrovisor.

-que rayos!.

-que pasa- dijo serena mirando a Mina.

-es ese motociclista, nos ha venido siguiendo desde que pasamos los condominios.

-en serio- Serena giro su cuerpo hacia atrás y vio a un hombre vestido de traje motociclista en color rojo y casco negro con la visera de vidrio negro, no le veía la cara, y les hacia señas para que se detuvieran.

-quiere que te detengas!

-que! Aquí no puedo detenerme! esta loco o que!

-mira ahí hay un paradero- Señalando un pequeño descanso de roca junto a la carretera

-esta bien me pararé ahí

El carro aminoro la velocidad y se estaciono en el descanso, la moto se paro frente a el, Mina dejo las luces del auto encendidas y bajo de este.

-que te pasa estas loco…porque nos venias siguiendo!.

El conductor de la motocicleta bajo de ella y se paso de largo por donde de encontraba parada Mina dirigiéndose directamente hacia su amiga, Mina se quedo parada sin decir nada, el hombre alto se acerco a la puerta de Serena y abrió su chaqueta sacando una carta que le entrego a ella y sin decir mas se retiró.

Serena se le quedo mirando, había visto ese caminar en otra parte, vio la espalda de aquel hombre y de su casco bajaba una larga cola de caballo negro, que tenia un lazo blanco atado a ella

-de donde?….lo he visto antes- dijo tratando de recordar

El hombre subió de nuevo y arranco el motor, no sin antes dirigir el visor de su casco, aun cerrado, a las dos chicas y llevarse la mano derecha hacia su visera y saludarlas ( al estilo militar).

-no puede ser….-serena se quedo en shock, no reaccionaba, y Mina corrió junto a ella, tenia curiosidad por la carta

-Usagi-chan, que paso… que era ese papel?

- no puede ser! …SEIYA-Serena gritó con todas sus fuerzas, se levantó de su asiento pero era tarde, el sonido de la moto era muy fuerte, ademas que la velocidad de esta ya había alcanzado la carretera.

-Usagi-chan…

-Minako-chan, era él ….era Seiya Kou

-Seiya Kou dices, pero si ellos regresaron a su planeta, como puede ser que este aquí

- no lo se pero era él, lo reconocería en cualquier parte del universo!

-y bueno…que hay con la carta

-es cierto la carta!

-ábrela

-no hay luz, no puedo distinguirla bien

- ven vamos frente al coche, los faros iluminaran las letras

Serena salio corriendo del auto con la carta en su mano, no podía creerlo Seiya!…su Seiya había vuelto y tenía algo que decirle.

-aquí Usagi-chan, ábrela

-si!

Serena abrió la carta, estaba escrita con una letra muy bonita, y se veía que se habían esmerado en hacerla, decía así:

_Mi tierno y dulce Bombón:_

_He vuelto solo para decirte lo que siento. _

_Ni millones de años luz me han hecho apartarte de mi mente, tu sonrisa, tu forma de mirar, tu calidez... Princesa!_

_Aunque se que tu nunca serás completamente mía, he querido hacer este viaje, solo para verte por ultima vez._

_Ve mañana al anochecer a la torre de Tokio, ahí estaré esperándote, aunque… si para cuando den las 10, no estas ahí, sabré que no debo entrometerme mas en tu vida y me marchare._

_Te amo..._

_Seiya_

-que romántico!

-Minako-chan!

-que, es la verdad, Seiya-kun ha viajado desde su planeta para decirte que te ama Usagi-chan!

-Seiya-chan…, pero Minako-chan, yo ahora estoy con Mamo-chan, no puedo hacerle eso.

-Usagi-chan, sabes que tu vida futura con Mamoru-kun será feliz, lo hemos visto…, pero no quiero que te sientas mal por la monotonía… Usagi-chan, debes ser libre de elegir que es lo que quieres vivir, no porque tu destino esta trazado quiera decir que no puedes mirar hacia los lados.

-Minako-chan!

-es tu decisión si quieres ir o no con Seiya-kun mañana, si lo haces, quiero que vivas feliz, y si no, no quiero que te estés atormentando por lo que no hiciste!

-Minako-chan… puedo confiar en ti, eso lo se, pero saber que estas dispuesta a aceptar mi decisión es mucho mas de lo que me podía esperar!

-Usagi-chan, sabes que mas que tu guerrera y protectora soy tu amiga, y se que como tal, no me gustaría que sufrieras en una caja de cristal, extiende tus alas y se feliz, yo estaré apoyándote en lo que pueda.

-Minako-chan….me alegra mucho que estés junto a mi- dijo esta abrazando muy fuerte a su amiga

-ahora dime Usagi-chan que es lo que harás- dijo separándola de ella por los hombros

-iré…mañana iré con Seiya-chan, y le diré lo que siento por el

-y Mamoru-kun?

-Mamo-chan…-dijo pensativamente, le escribiré una carta…se la dejare antes de irme

-te mantendrás en contacto conmigo?

-lo prometo Minako-chan (n.n)!

* * *

Gracias a todos por no desesperarse , me alegro mucho que les este gustado mi hioistoria. 

Prongs jejeje te voy a traumar mas...he vuelto a tener mi compu y ahora si no hay velta atras...esta pequeña estrella fugaz se va a escribir.


	3. Capitulo 3

**Todos los personajes son creación de Naoko Takeuchi…yo solo creo historias alternas a la serie.**

**A todas aquellas personas que han leído mi fic, les doy las gracias, su opinión es muy importante para mí, y eso me hace seguir adelante con ello. Ladystarishardson, Moni, HitomiKansakiFanel ( que bonito nick pero me gustaría mas si fuera Shezard :P) , neo-gaby...solo espera a leer, Eliz gracias por tus comentarios.**

**Y muy especialmente a amynaoko…Prongs sabes que este fic esta dedicado a ti y como lo esperabas el 3er capitulo…gracias por todo, espero que te guste.**

**Por parte del autor se recomienda leer este fic con el fondo musical de cualquiera de las siguientes canciones: Nagareboshi (obviamente), Todokanu Omoi, Imiss you, Ginga ichi mibun Chigai na kata omoi ( cancion de seiya, de preferencia si lo tienen con el poema de seiya)**

**Nagareboshi**

**CAPITULO 3**

Mina dejo a la puerta del edificio a su amiga, no sin antes hacerle prometer que le mantendría al tanto de lo que hiciera cuando se encontrara con Seiya.

-Te lo prometo Minako-chan, te hablare para decirte si estoy bien.

-Esta bien Usagi-chan, solo…se feliz.- dijo Mina abrazándola

-no te preocupes lo seré.

Serena entró al edificio y tomo el ascensor y en unos cuantos minutos estaba en el corredor por el cual llegaba a la puerta principal del departamento de su prometido…que le diría en la carta que le escribiría…?.

-Se que decirle esto es muy difícil, pero es un reto para mi, si logro vencerlo y vuelvo con el, nuestra vida juntos será definitiva, pero sino… -ella tomo un gran respiro, su corazón latía fuertemente y no dejaba de preocuparle la actitud que tomaría su novio un día después.

Serena quedo por un momento parada frente a la puerta, no quería tocar, sabia que si lo hacia tendría que mirar a los ojos a Darien y no lo quería hacer sabiendo que mañana talvez y no regresara con el.

Serena se lleno de fuerzas al apretar más la carta de Seiya en su mano y decidió entrar.

-Usako? Eres tu-dijo la voz de Darien desde la cocina.

-Si Mamo-chan ya llegue- Serena trato de sonar normal ante el cuestionamiento.

-Como te fue con Minako-san, hablaron mucho por lo que veo. –Darien se acercó a ella y la rodeo con sus brazos por la cintura.

-Si, así es…Mamo-chan si no te importa estoy un poco cansada, me voy a dormir- Serena quería evitar a toda costa que se encontraran sus ojos sabia que si lo hacia podría decirle toda la verdad, por eso mantenía su vista fija en cualquier otra parte que no fuera la cara de Darien.

-No hay problema Usako- dijo soltándola- estas bien?

-Si…, es solo que tantas emociones en un día me dejaron exhausta- dijo dirigiéndose a su habitación.

-esta bien, te alcanzare después.

Serena había cerrado la puerta de su cuarto, y se metió directamente al baño, no sin antes llevarse con ella una libreta y una pluma, para escribirle la carta a Darien…la carta en donde le diría lo que sentía y lo que iba a hacer.

Tardo mucho tiempo en poder terminarla, cuando lo hizo, salio de ahí, y abrió la puerta dejando entrar la oscuridad de su recamara, Darien ya se había acostado sin decirle nada, así que ella guardo la carta para Darien y la que Seiya le entrego en un lugar secreto y se acostó.

Tuvo sueños hermosos con Seiya, su rostro estaba mas claro que nunca en su mente, el estaba frente a la torre de Tokio con su traje rojo mirando a las estrellas, entonces ella llegaba y el la tomaba entre sus brazos susurrando "Bombón", Serena sonreía entre sueños sabia que mañana lo vería y talvez su vida cambiaria.

A la mañana siguiente el sol resplandecía bellamente por la ventana de la habitación en donde Serena descansaba, Darien se había ido temprano por su trabajo.

Ella abrió los ojos y vio el resplandor que la cegaba, se desemperezó y se sentó en su cama, se sentía llena de vida , había dormido muy bien, hacia mucho tiempo que no descansaba así, observo a un lado de ella y vio las colchas destendidas en donde había reposado el que hasta ahora había sido su amante, sintió un poco de tristeza al saber lo que iba a hacer, pero no podía volver atrás estaba decidida, no seria la misma ya, estaba desesperada por salir de ahí y volar con libertad.

Después de hacer su ritual matutino de asearse y vestirse, dejo su habitación y se dispuso a poner todo en orden en la casa (que eso le llevo casi toda la mañana), también hizo la cena de Darien para dejarla en el refrigerador (como hacia cada día),

Cuando terminó se dirigió de nuevo a su recamara para preparar sus cosas en una pequeña maleta, no iba a llevar muchas, así que se paró frente al closet y como toda mujer empezó a preocuparse por que se pondría.

-Debe ser algo muy sexy – pensó- conociendo a Seiya-chan tengo que esmerarme! Jiji, aunque...- miro en su closet y vio algo que hace tiempo no vestía y que seria una buena forma de recibir a Seiya.

Así que se decidió a llevar ese atuendo y lo vistió; fue entonces que empezó a recordar todas las veces que había hablado con Seiya en el pasado y recordó algo que no había notado entonces…las insinuaciones de él hacia ella.

-Si tan solo nos hubieran dejado solos el día que se quedo a cuidarme..- esos recuerdos que parecían lejanos, volvían como si hubieran sido hacia pocos días y recordó la imagen de Seiya envuelto en toalla al salir del baño de la casa de sus padres

-Pero que estoy pensando- se dijo a si misma con un pequeño rubor en las mejillas.

-Bueno Usagi…. Ponte a empacar!

Aunque era casi las 3 de la tarde tenia muchas energías y al abrir un cajón se su closet se encontró con algo que le trajo muy buenas memorias, su cetro, su broche de transformación y su pluma mágica.

Observó esos objetos con añoranza de días pasados en donde combatía al mal y salvaba a la humanidad siendo Sailor Moon, recordó el día que conoció a Luna y a sus amigas, también los días en que se vio como reina.

-será acaso que esos días ya no existirán-se pregunto mirando esos objetos

De repente comprendió algo…Rini…su hija, la hija de Endymión y ella, ya no existiría si ella se iba con Seiya.

-Chibi-usa… te quise demasiado, si no me hubieran pasado todas estas cosas… si no hubiera sabido que un día seria reina, talvez tu hubieras nacido…soy muy egoísta por querer ser feliz? – pensó.

-No puedo ponerme a pensar en ella ahora, lo lamento Chibi-usa, pero… lo amo.

Serena empacó sus cosas junto con esos tres objetos en una pequeña maleta, la cual cuando la cargo supo que no pesaba mucho, solo llevaba lo necesario.

El cielo iba dejando su azul claro de lado para dar paso a un hermoso atardecer, ella ya había dejado todo en su lugar solo esperaba que diera la hora para ir a reunirse con su estrella fugaz.

Miró por última vez desde aquel balcón, y vio la inmensa luna que se levantaba por el horizonte, y observando hacia un lado vio una estrella que brillaba más que todas.

-Venus- se dijo a si misma- siempre estarás ahí para mi verdad…, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, gracias por traerlo de nuevo a mi.

Dejando de lado el cielo, volvió adentro y vio su reloj, las manecillas marcaban las 8, era ya muy tarde, Darien no tardaba el llegar y no quería estar ahí, así que tomo su maleta y se dirigió hacia la entrada, estando en el lumbral dirigió una mirada de tristeza a la oscuridad de la sala y cerró la puerta.

Darien llegó a la misma hora a su departamento 8:30 como lo hacia todos los dias, abrió la puerta y descubrió una oscuridad que le causaba miedo, un miedo que no sentía hacia ya tiempo, entro y prendió las luces de la sala.

-Usako? Estas en casa- llamo varias veces pero nadie le respondió, estaba solo.

-Donde habrá ido? Y sin avisarme… - Darien se sentía un poco angustiado porque su novia no estaba en casa y ella nunca salía sin decirle a donde iba.

La busco en todas partes, y cuando entro a su cuarto, vio que su balcón estaba abierto, miles de pensamientos cruzaron por su mente y se dirigió de inmediato hacia el, echando un vistazo hacia el vacío, pero no había nada.

Su corazón descanso, pero aun se sentía angustiado, entro de nuevo a su recamara y encendió la luz, dirigió su vista a su cama donde algo le llamo la atención, un pedazo de papel, que estaba sobre su almohada.

Tomó el pedazo de papel y lo abrió, era una carta, una carta de Serena, su corazón se encogió tanto que casi no le permitía respirar, y al irla leyendo sintió que su espina dorsal se enfriaba… sentía miedo y una inmensa soledad.

_Mi querido Mamo-chan_

_Son muchas las cosas que han pasado por mi mente en estas últimas horas, las cuales me hacen dudar sobre mi amor._

_Se que yo son la reencarnación de la princesa Serena de la luna y tu mi amado príncipe Endymión… pero últimamente no se si deba continuar con esto._

_Lamento mucho lo que te dije ayer en la mañana, te dije que había cambiado por tu culpa y lo hice… para satisfacerte, pero ya no puedo mas… me sentía encerrada en una caja de cristal hasta hace unas cuantas horas, cuando me encontrado con una persona que creí que jamás volvería a ver y fue entonces que me di cuenta que lo extrañaba demasiado._

_Mamo-chan se que esta pequeña aventura mía te traerá a tus pensamientos el porque, de mi actitud, pero lo único que te puedo decir es que esta es una prueba de aquel que nos volvió a unir en este mundo…el destino… y que si regreso a tus brazos será para siempre._

_Mamo-chan te quiero no lo olvides…que yo no lo olvidare, pero esto tengo que hacerlo por mi._

_Usako_

Darien sintió que el mundo se oscurecía con cada línea que leía, no sabia que hacer, se sentía solo… su luz se había esfumado y no sabia donde estaba, ya había tenido este sentimiento antes, antes de conocerla, el miedo volvía a el, la perdía y no sabia como había sido.

-Usako ...quien- pensó forzando su mente a mas no poder, hasta que un terrible sentimiento de furia cruzo por su cabeza.

-No, no puede ser…no puede ser él.

La desesperación corrió por las venas de Darien, y corrió hacia el teléfono, llamo al celular se Serena pero no contestaba.

-lo hará apropósito- dijo mirando hacia la oscuridad de la noche que se veía por el balcón.

Varios pensamientos viajaban en su mente y trato de no pensar en que ella estaba en brazos de esa persona. Fue entonces cuando una idea surgió… aunque prometió que no lo volvería utilizar fue hasta su cajón, y saco un reloj, el cual le servia para comunicarse con las guardianas.

-dije que no lo usaría ya que no lo necesitaría… pero pensé que ella siempre estaría conmigo para protegerla.

Entonces lo abrió, era un reloj con una luna en color dorado, redondo que al levantar la carátula dejaba ver una pequeña pantalla con una bocina.

-Chicas, soy Mamoru, respondan.

-Mamoru-kun, que pasa?

-Ami-san eres tu?

-si, dime porque usas el transmisor?

-Ami-san… Usako ha desaparecido.

-que dices?

-necesito que se reúnan todas por favor

-Pero como?

- les explicare aquí, las espero lo mas pronto posible en mi departamento.

-Mamoru-kun, no te preocupes o les avisare a todas.

-Gracias Ami-san.

Cuando Serena dejo el edificio el cual hasta ese día había sido su hogar, imágenes de su vida con Darien cruzaban por su mente, el día que lo conoció, cuando supo que el era Endymión y se enfrento a Beryl, así como también el día que le propuso matrimonio… pero después de ese recuerdo surgió en su cabeza la cara Seiya y una sonrisa cruzo por su cara; por varios minutos caminó por las calles oscuras que solo estaban aluzadas por unos pequeños faroles en cada esquina.

No sabía que ruta tomar, así que se decidió por abordar un autobús que la llevará al centro de Tokio, (eso tomo pocos minutos) dado que el departamento de Darien tenia una vista perfecta de la torre central por lo cerca que se encontraba, Serena iba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que no oyó que su teléfono sonaba, y cuando se dio cuenta ya habían colgado.

-Quien habrá sido- pensó para si misma, sus manos empezaron a apretar las teclas de sus celular hasta ponerlo en llamadas perdidas y vio "casa"

-Mamo-chan, ya sabes que me he ido- dijo en tono muy bajo.

En ese momento el autobús anuncio su parada y fue cuando ella levantó la mirada para ver por las ventanas, la torre se levantaba esplendorosa y llena de luces, parecía un castillo en donde una princesa se vería con su caballero.

Serena bajó del transporte y camino con su maleta al hombro por unas cuantas cuadras, cada vez mas cerca del sitio acordado, cuando estuvo justo debajo de la torre la belleza de tal obra de arte quedaba opacada en su mente con el solo hecho de pensar en que su guerrero, su caballero, su nuevo príncipe estaba esperándola detrás de esos cristales que ocultaban el mirador, así fue, con paso decidido a retar a su destino y encontrarse con la persona que amaba.


	4. Capitulo 4

**Todos los personajes son creación de Naoko Takeuchi…yo solo creo historias alternas a la serie.**

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews! Estoy muy contenta con la respuesta a esta historia! Y sobre todo porque hay varias sorpresas esperando, solo no se desesperen por favor!**

**De nuevo les recomiendo leer este capitulo (la segunda parte especialmente) con un fondo musical de: I miss you (si! estoy traumada con la canción…gracias a Prongs) o Moonlight Destiny.**

**Disfrútenlo!**

**Nagareboshi**

**Capitulo 4**

Cerca de quince minutos habían pasado ya, cuando se oyó el timbre de la puerta sonar en el departamento de Darienél se acercó casi corriendo a ella y por la mirilla divisó que se trataban de sus antiguas compañeras de batalla.

-Ami-san, Rei-san, Mako-san, gracias porque venir.

- De nada Mamoru-kun, pero dinos que pasa.

-Rei-san pasen a la sala y les contaré.

Al momento en el que Darien cerraba la puerta una mano se interpuso en la acción, Darien miro con extrañeza el porque no se había cerrado la puerta.

-Acaso nos piensas dejar afuera, Príncipe?

-Haruka-san, Michiru-san tu también estas aquí!

-Si, y también nos acompañan Hotaru-chan y Setsuna-san

-Gracias por acudir a mi llamado.

-de nada Príncipe, pero dinos de que se trata todo este alboroto- dijo Haruka mirando alrededor. - y porque no esta Kitten contigo?

-De eso se trata precisamente – Darien quien había conducido a las outers para que se reunieran con sus compañeras en la sala, se situó frente a ellas y les explico la situación.

-Usako se ha ido chicas.

-Que dices! pero eso no puede ser… porque?

- No lo se Mako-san, lo único que se, es que se ha ido y solo dejo una carta un poco confusa para mi.

- Mamoru-kun, podemos ver la carta… - una voz muy conocida interrumpió las palabras de Ami.

-Lo que dice es a carta solo le interesa a Usagi-chan y a Mamoru-kun.

-Minako-san- dijo Darien sorprendido por la forma de entrar en la conversación de Mina.

-Hola Mamoru-kun, lamento haber entrado sin llamar.

-Minako-chan porque dices que no nos incumbe la carta que le dejo Usagi-chan a Mamoru-kun.- dijo Rei un poco confundida por las palabras de su amiga.

- Porque es la verdad, los asuntos por los que Usagi-chan le dejo esa carta no nos interesan a nosotras.

-PERO QUE DICES! MINAKO-SAN SI TU SABES ALGO DE USAGI-CHAN DINOSLO POR FAVOR-Haruka estaba perdiendo los estribos contra la actitud de Venus.

-Cálmate Haruka por favor- le dijo Michiru a su compañera con un tono calido en la voz, que hizo que el temperamento de Urano disminuyera de grado.

Mina desvió la mirada de la sala y fue hacia la ventana, se paró frente a ella y dirigió su vista al cielo.

- La luna brilla mas que nunca, y como no … si tiene a tal estrella junto a ella- las palabras de Mina resonaron en la cabeza de Michiru como ondas de mar, mas y mas agudas hasta que comprendió el enigma de tales frases.

- Estrella…. -Pronuncio la regente del planeta Neptuno, en un tono muy bajo, pero aun así lo escucharon todos en la sala y voltearon a verla.

-Estrella!…NO! ACASO ÉL!...- los ojos de Michiru se abrieron dejando ver su esplendor, y después solo pronuncio – SEIYA KOU!

-QUE!... ESE IMBECIL, VOLVIO- se escuchó el golpe sordo de la mano de Haruka contra la mesa, la rabia de Urano había explotado, no podía ser que su Kitten estuviera con el engreído de Kou

-PERO SI REGRESARON A SU PLANETA; ES POSIBLE QUE HAYAN VUELTO?

-No Ami-chan, no te hagas de otra idea… solo él regresó.- aclaro Mina al ver la cara de ilusión de Ami.

-Mamoru-kun, tu sabias de eso- una voz muy suave cruzó el aire, sorprendidas todas voltearon a ver a la pequeña Hotaru, que estaba sentada al lado de Setsuna, las cuales habían estado sin pronunciar palabra desde que llegaron.

-solo suposiciones Hotaru-chan, nada en concreto, pero creo que con lo que Minako-san ha dicho no nos cabe la menor duda.

-IRE A BUSCARLA- Haruka se levanto de golpe y dejo la mesa con tal velocidad que tiro la silla donde estaba sentada y corrió hacia la puerta

-Haruka Espera- Michiru había salido tras ella con Hotaru de la mano; Mercurio y Júpiter fueron detrás de ellas.

Lita se detuvo en la puerta y volteo hacia atrás viendo que quedaban en la sala Setsuna, Mina, Rei y Darien.

-Rei-chan, nos acompañas?

-las alcanzo luego, ve con ellas.

-como tú digas- así que la chica del trueno verde salio del departamento corriendo para alcanzar a Ami.

-Minako-chan…tu sabias algo de esto?

-Porque dices eso Rei-chan?...yo no se nada mas de lo que se dijo aquí.

-Minako-chan, sabes que el destino de Usagi-chan es estar con Mamoru-kun, no puede ser que lo hayas olvidado!

-No, no lo olvido nunca, pero si no ha habido un cambio en la línea del tiempo eso quiere decir…

-Línea del tiempo- la voz de Darien sonó desde en medio del cuarto y se dirigió hacia Setsuna –de que habla Minako-chan, Setsuna-san?

-De que la línea del tiempo no se ha roto, y si eso no ha pasado quiere decir que este acontecimiento debería de ocurrir…el destino no ha cambiado.-La voz de Mina había resonado en el cuarto con tanta seguridad que a Setsuna solo le quedo por mover su cabeza en tono de afirmación ante la mirada de intriga de su príncipe.

-así es mi señor…

-No lo creo… no creo que esto tuviera que pasar!

-Rei-chan-dijo Mina

-Minako-chan, que acaso no quieres que Usako este conmigo- La voz apagada de Darien llego hasta los sentidos de Venus.

-Mamoru-kun, no es eso, pero los deseos de mi princesa sobrepasan aun a los de mi futuro rey.

-Minako-chan, dime en donde esta- Rei se había acercado hasta Mina y tomándola por los hombros y acercó su cara al rostro de su amiga.

Mina pudo ver entonces que en los ojos de Marte brillaba un fuego de resentimiento y dolor, no sabia porque, pero ella lo pudo percibir; fue tanta la presión que sintió ante tal mirada que sin pensarlo solo aparto su vista y la posó directo hacia la torre, y fue cuando Rei lo descubrió, la princesa estaba en ese lugar.

-Mamoru-kun, Usagi-chan esta en la torre de Tokio!

-REI-CHAN- gritó Mina ante el asombro de que Rei había descubierto el escondite de Serena.

-gracias Rei-chan, me acompañas- dijo Darien tomando las llaves de su auto y dirigiéndose a la salida del departamento.

-Esperen no pueden ir!...REI-CHAN, MAMORU-KUN- Mina grito con todas sus fuerzas pero era demasiado tarde la puerta ya estaba cerrada… ya se habían ido.

-Setsuna-san, no te importa que me vaya- el tono se desesperación había alcanzado a Venus ,algo que se notaba en todo su cuerpo ya que temblaba por querer ir a avisarle a su amiga lo mas pronto posible.

-no hay problema Minako-chan ve, y solo una cosa…

-si dime?...

-tenias razón… esto tenia que pasar.

* * *

La mirada de Serena estaba clavada en las luces de la ciudad, mientras el ascensor numero1 de la torre subía sin hacer paradas, sus sentidos estaban desconectados de su cerebro y lo único en lo que pesaba es que Seiya estaba esperándola en el mirador.

De pronto todo su mundo aterrizo al oír el sonido de la campañilla del elevador que anunciaba su llegada, las puertas de abrieron dejando entrar la luz suave con la cual estaba armonizado el lugar.

Su corazón latía rápidamente, tomo su mochila con mas seguridad y salio del ascensor, camino tres pasos fuera de el, y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas…ahí estaba, tal como lo recordaba, con su uniforme de preparatoria, con el cual lo conoció; se encontraba de espaldas hacia ella pero aun así lo reconoció, su largo pelo negro amarrado por la parte de atrás con un listón blanco era difícil de olvidar, su gran altura y su piel blanca.

Serena se paro detrás de él, su respiración estaba muy agitada ante tales sentimientos que cruzaban por su ser, y fue entonces cuando él la percibió… reconoció su aroma, la forma en que respiraba, y hasta la forma en que sus zapatos hacían ruido al caminar.

Seiya volteo hacia Serena y la vio, estaba igual que siempre, tal como en su memoria, sus ojos azules en los cuales se podría perder toda su vida, su cabello dorado que brillaba con la mas fina luz que caía en dos coletas, y… su uniforme de preparatoria, no sabia porque pero ese atuendo lo hacia feliz… la había conocido así.

-Bombón- la expresión de Seiya se lleno de un rojo en sus mejillas.

-SEIYA!. Serena dejo caer su maleta y se lanzó a sus brazos, otra vez después de mucho tiempo volvía a sentir el corazón de Seiya latir en sus oídos, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas que se disolvían en la fina tela del uniforme negro de su príncipe.

El la abrazó tan fuerte como quisiera que ese momento se mantuviera por la eternidad, el momento en que tenia a su bombón finalmente para el, había pasado tanto tiempo, sus deseos salían a flote, la quería y se lo diría en ese mismo instante.

-Bombón estoy aquí para decirte que te amo- Seiya separó a Serena de sus brazos y la tomo por las muñecas, sus finos dedos rozaban las palmas de sus manos, trato de no parecer desesperado pero su voz no le respondía.

-Desde el día en que me fui, te extrañe… ni miles de años luz hicieron que mi pensamiento se alejara de este hermoso planeta… de tu recuerdo.

-Seiya…

-Te quiero mi dulce Bombón, y aunque sea solo por unas cuantas horas, yo…

-Unas horas- la mirada de Serena reflejo un temor que no había esperado, acaso el solo había venido para volverse a marchar.

-Así es- dijo Seiya bajando la mirada

-Seiya… viajaste toda esa distancia por solo unas cuantas horas- la voz de Serena había subido de tono, aun así la iba a dejar de nuevo, ella había renunciado a Darien por el, y Seiya se iba de nuevo?.

-Bombón, yo…-Seiya no sabia que decir, el perfecto momento y lo había echado a perder.

-Creí que…- Serena bajo su mirada al suelo, y separo sus manos de las de él – no puedes quedarte mas tiempo?

Las palabras de ella sonaron en los oídos de Seiya como si fueran dulces melodías de una canción, ella quería que se quedara.

-Bombón,… si me pidieras que fuera al mismo infierno, no me importaría tardar mil años solo para cumplir tu deseo.

-Entonces Seiya… huye conmigo.

Los ojos del antes ídolo se abrieron dejando ver un resplandor de asombro, su princesa le pedía huir con ella, acaso ya no tenia compromisos?…acaso ella también le correspondía su amor?.

-Que?... Bombón- fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de su boca ante el asombro de la pregunta de Serena.

-Seiya por favor, desde ayer que vi caer esa estrella me acorde de ti y mi corazón sintió tanta alegría que creí que estallaría y después de leer esas líneas de tu carta, descubrí que te extrañaba mas de lo que pensé.- ella sabia que hablaba tan rápido como podía, pero creyó que si no lo hacia así sus palabras nunca saldrían de su boca.

-Bombón- la cara de Seiya expresaba confusión, pero aun así cada palabra que decía su princesa la comprendía.

-Seiya te seré sincera… los dos tenemos un destino trazado, pero.. QUIERO DESAFIARLO!… estas dispuesto a correr este riesgo y cumplir nuestro sueño?

Su sueño… Seiya lo había entendido perfectamente, ese también era el sueño de su amada, pero su destino….sabia acaso ella de que su destino podría cambiar, estaría realmente segura de que eso era lo que deseaba.

-Bombón, realmente estas segura de esto-

Serena miro a Seiya a los ojos, sus lagrimas empezaban a correr por sus mejillas, estaba segura de que amaba a su estrella, y quería pasar todo el tiempo que fuera junto a el, no importaría lo que sucediera después o lo que tuviera que enfrentar para lograrlo.

-Si Seiya… tu no- la expresión de ella fue fulminante en el, sus ojos llorosos no podían ocultarlo él también la amaba desesperadamente y estaba dispuesto a todo por ella.

-Cuando salí de Kinomou solo pensaba en volverte a ver , decirte lo que siento por ti y regresar.

- Entonces solo…. – Serena cerro sus ojos fuertemente.

- No digas nada..- Seiya acerco a su pecho a su princesa y la abrazó junto a su corazón – Bombón ya te lo dije, estoy aquí por ti…y si tu princesa me ordenas ahora mismo sacarme el corazón lo haré… porque te amo y solo vivo para tiél la aparto y tomó su cara entre sus manos.

Sus labios se iban acercando mas casi hasta sentir su respiración calida en sus caras, al fin él tendría lo que tanto había anhelado, un beso de su princesa de la luna, de sus amada Serena.

Pero ella de pronto se detuvo, y jalando su cabeza hacia atrás reacciono, su celular había estado sonando y no lo había escuchado, Seiya se sorprendió por el rápido movimiento de ella, estaba tan cerca, porque cada vez que estaba apunto de algo tenían que interrumpir!.

Ella se agacho para buscar su teléfono en su mochila y reconoció la llamada en la pantalla.

Minako-chan

Seiya no le quedo otra opción que esperar a que terminara de hablar.

-Minako-chan que paso-dijo Serena levantándose

-USAGI-CHAN GRACIAS AL CIELO QUE CONTESTAS-Mina dejaba oír la desesperación de su voz por la bocina.

-Minako-chan que pasa porque estas tan desesperada?

-USAGI-CHAN, LO SABE…MAMORU-KUN SABE QUE ESTAS CON SEIYA!

El terror inundo la cara de Serena y Seiya lo notó, sabia que algo aldaba mal.

-Mamoru-kun lo sabe- la voz de Serena temblaba con cada frase.

-SI USAGI CHAN Y TAMBIEN LAS DEMAS!

-Pe-pero como…. Minako-chan como- Serena se aferraba cada vez con más fuerza a la bocina de su teléfono.

-DESPUES TE LO DIRE, LO QUE TIENES QUE HACER AHORA ES …

-Minako-chan, donde estas- Serena interrumpió a su amiga.

-EN EL ESTACIONAMIENTO DE LA TORRE!... Y MAMORU-KUN ACABA DE TOMAR EL ELEVADOR, SAL DE AHÍ!...


	5. Capitulo 5 ParteI

**Este es un Fic SERENA & SEIYA si no les gusta esta pareja no lo lean...todos los personajes son propiedad de NAOKO TAKEUCHI.**

**GRACIAS A TODAS LAS QUE ME DEJARON REVIEWS POR SER TAN LINDAS CONMIGO Y ESPERAR MI FIC. LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA Y ESPERO QUE NO ME MATEN LA PROXIMA VEZ QUE LAS DEJE EN SUSPENSO OK.**

**Nagareboshi**

**Capitulo 5**

El corazón de Serena latía fuertemente, Darien, lo había descubierto todo, y estaba en la torre, Seiya se percato de la desesperación de Serena que corría por todo su ser, algo andaba mal.

Odango… que pasa? Le pregunto acercándose a ella

Él,… él viene Seiya, Mamo-chan viene para acá

Pero que!... como es …donde esta ahora…- dijo casi desesperado

subiendo por el ascensor.

Seiya dirigió la mirada hacia las puertas del ascensor y los números iluminados decían que faltaban 3 pisos por llegar. Serena se acerco a el y empezó a llorar en su pecho.

no puede ser Seiya no quiero separarme de ti.,- decía cada vez negando con su cabeza.

y no lo harás... no te dejare ir tan fácilmente, ven!

El la tomo de la mano y con la que le quedaba libre tomo la maleta de Serena, jalándola hacia el otro ascensor que estaba por abrir sus puertas.

Ring, Ring!

El teléfono de Serena empezó a sonar de nuevo y en la carátula se leía un nombre conocido

MAMO-CHAN

Sus ojos casi desorbitados se cerraron y sintiendo un gran dolor en el corazón no pudo hacer mas que tirar su celular el en cesto de basura que quedaba hacia el elevador donde iba siendo guiada por su príncipe.

Espere…¡señor espérenos! – grito Seiya, corriendo para alcanzar el ascensor que cerraba sus puertas, para llevar a sus pasajeros

Planta baja!- grito el empleado y las puertas de acero de abrieron poco a poco.

Seiya tomo a Serena por la mano y la apretó fuerte con la de él, haciéndola pasar primero al interior del ascensor, y después entro, un sonido de campanilla se oyó desde el exterior del elevador, y ella pudo divisar la figura de una persona conocida.

Rei!. – dijo en voz baja, Seiya se coloco frente a ella tratando de ocultarla a la vista de las puertas, ella levanto la vista, se encontró con los ojos de el y ya no sintió miedo, entonces se percato de que la campanilla del ascensor sonaba y las puertas se cerraban dejando el ruido exterior en segundo plano… ya estaba a salvo.

* * *

Darien entro corriendo al mirador con su teléfono móvil pegado a su oreja, miro hacia todos lados y no encontró nada, entonces Rei que estaba a su lado se percato de un tono muy familiar para ella, se acerco a un cesto de basura que se encontraba cerca de las puertas del otro elevador y miro en el.

Darien se percato de los movimientos de su compañera y cuando metió la mano en el cesto y saco un teléfono su mundo se vino abajo.

Se ha ido- pensó para sus adentros

Mamoru-kun.- Rei se acercó y le dio el teléfono que hasta ese día pertenecía a la princesa.

Ahora que haré Rei-chan, como podré vivir sin ella a mi lado.- Darien sostenía su celular aun en su oído, pero el ver ese teléfono color rosa entre sus manos hizo que su mundo se hiciera pedazos… la había perdido.

Mamoru-kun, no te des por vencido, ya oíste a Setsuna esto tenia que pasar.- dijo Rei tratando de sonar convincente.

Tenia que pasar… porque? No lo entiendo, se supone que terminaríamos juntos, que estaríamos juntos para siempre… que yo la protegería…porque?- la cabeza de Darien aun veía ese teléfono, sus ojos parecían cada vez mas nublados a causa de las lagrimas que salían de ellos.

No lo permitiré- él levanto la mirada, sus ojos ahora irradiaban rabia y desesperación – No permitiré que el futuro cambie…

Mamoru-kun, no creo que….

Rei-chan, si tu no me quieres ayudar esta bien, es tu princesa, pero es mi Usako y no la dejare ir tan fácilmente, haré lo que sea para que vuelva a mi, no puede ser que haya desperdiciado el futuro solo por irse con ese tipo.- Darien volvía hacia el elevador que un tenia cerradas las puertas, dado que había gente que bajaba de la torre

Mamoru… te ayudare… pero solo lo hago por el futuro, no por otra cosa.

* * *

Serena y Seiya habían salido ya del elevador, y el la tomo de la mano y corrió junto con ella hacia el estacionamiento, Serena vio a lo lejos un carro naranja que sabia muy bien de quien era.

.Minako-Chan! – grito Serena

Usagi!- Mina respiro con descanso y sorpresa al mismo tiempo al ver a Seiya tomado de la mano de Serena.

Minako-san!- dijo el, al llegar donde estaba ella,

Seiya-kun me alegra que volvieras…pero deben darse prisa, Mamoru-kun no ha de tardar en bajar.

Minako-chan, que haría sin ti…mi mas leal amiga, te mantendré al tanto lo prometo.

Odango! Hay que irnos- dijo Seiya dirigiéndose hacia su motocicleta que por coincidencia estaba estacionada al lado del carro de Mina.

Minako-chan por cierto tire mi celular, ahora ya no podrás contactarme- dijo la princesa dirigiéndose hacia Seiya.

La mirada de Mina la miro fijamente con tristeza.

Entonces no podré hablar contigo- la voz de la sailor del amor sonaba un tanto afligida.

Seiya con su casco ya puesto dirigió una mano hacia Mina, y ella tomo una pequeña tarjeta que el le entregaba.

Minako-san quiero que cuides de esta tarjeta con tu vida es el número de mi celular, si ocurre algo de suma importancia no dudes en hablar esta bien?

Lo haré Seiya, si embargo…- Mina veía como su amiga subía en la parte trasera de la motocicleta y se sujetaba fuertemente a la cintura de Seiya. .- Quiero que tu la cuides con tu vida, me oíste!.

No tienes porque decirme eso, sabes que lo haré cuantas veces sea necesario….Odango estas lista?

Las palabras de Seiya parecieron de pronto tan reales que Serena tardo un poco en reaccionar…al fin había escuchado lo que quería oír, huía con Seiya y nadie los detendría.

Si Seiya vámonos… adiós Minako.

Adiós Usagi-chan… y se feliz!

El estruendoso ruido del motor sonó a su máxima capacidad y los dos enamorados salieron despegados como una ráfaga de colores que se perdía entre la oscuridad de la noche y las luces de la ciudad.

Todo había acabado Serena y Seiya se dirigían hacia su lugar escondido…hacia una nueva aventura que ahora les tocaría vivir juntos, una vez más, pero ahora como siempre lo habían soñado…enamorados.

Serena veía que avanzaban por las calles de Tokio hacia la playa, no sabia exactamente a donde la llevaba su príncipe, pero era lo que menos le importaba en ese momento, el sentir los latidos del corazón de su amado en su oído era mas que suficiente

Lo hice…- pensó para sus adentros – Deje todo atrás, ahora viviré con intensidad y dicha esta nueva aventura.

sujétate Odango ya mero llegamos!- le grito Seiya a su princesa.

La vista del océano de pronto se vislumbro en sus ojos, el malecón por el cual el día anterior recorría con Mina esta vez lo hacia con Seiya, pero su sorpresa fue al llegar a donde se encontraban aquellos apartamentos tan lujosos y entrar en ellos.

La motocicleta entro en el estacionamiento subterráneo que tenían esos condominios no sin antes Seiya dar su nombre y numero de apartamento para que los dejaran entrar, ya que eran exclusivos.

Wow, nunca pensé que vivieras aquí Seiya- le dijo ella cuando ya bajaban de la moto.

Ya vez, uno que le gusta la buena vida!- el le guiño un ojo y tomo la maleta de Serena con una mano.

Seiya nunca cambiaras verdad?

Y dime princesa- el se acerco mucho a ella y tomándola de la barbilla la acerco a él – acaso quieres que cambie?

Serena casi se queda sin respiración cuando el la atrajo hacia su cuerpo, sus ojos azules como el mar se sumergieron en su ser lo mas profundo que podían.

Pero eso no es para discutirlo aquí Odango.!- Seiya aparto su cara de la de Serena y subió al elevador dejando a serena con una gran confusión que mas tarde se disipo al ver la enorme sonrisa de el y su cara de niño malo.

No tardaron mucho en subir hasta el penthouse, Serena quedo muy sorprendida al ver la magnitud del lugar, tenia de todo, una sala muy cómoda, un gran comedor y una cocina muy lujosa, pero lo que mas le sorprendió fue el enorme cuarto de Seiya amueblado en tonos azules y blancos, que combinaba claramente con la vista del balcón quedaba hacia la playa.

Espera un poco aquí Odango…tengo que bajar a hacer algo OK. No tardo, ponte cómoda-le dijo, poniendo la maleta en el suelo de la sala.

esta bien no tardes.- Dijo Serena son una sonrisa en los labios.

Seiya volvió al elevador y su imagen se perdió al cerrarse las puertas.

Serena inspecciono el lugar, su curiosidad la venció y miro por todas partes, hasta llegar a la alcoba, y entonces noto en todo el lugar solo había una habitación.

Tendré que dormir con el?- por un momento los pensamientos de dulzura se esfumaron y la mujer que llevaba dentro despertó sus deseos…estar con Seiya una noche, dormir en esa mullida cama al lado de su príncipe, despertar oyendo el latido de su corazón, y oler el perfume de su piel.

Serena aparto su vista de la cama y se dirigió hacia el balcón, sus manos se posaron el barandal de mármol blanco y pudo divisar la resplandeciente luna que se aun mantenía cerca de Venus.

Porque miras la luna tan tiernamente?- Seiya llego por detrás y cubrió con sus brazos a su princesa, posando su barbilla en su hombro.

Ella recargo su espalda en el pecho de él e hizo su cabeza hacia atrás.

Porque me trae muchos recuerdos y me reconforta cada vez que mi corazón se siente confundido.

Te sientes confundida?- le dijo con un tono muy tierno.

No, lo estaba, pero al sentir tu respiración tan cerca de mi, toda duda se disipa.

Odango…- él la voltea y hace que sus rostros queden frente afrente.

Sei-chan….- Serena levantó su mano hasta acariciar el cuello de Seiya, y de pronto la poso en los aretes de media luna de su amado, talvez seria esa luz plateada, pero no sabía porque esos aretes le decían que debía recordar algo.

Sabes Sei-chan, no se porque pero tus aretes me recuerdan algo.

Y tu a mi me recuerdas a alguien- el acerco su boca al cuello se Serena y lo beso suavemente.

Seiya dime… donde queda tu planeta?

Mi planeta o Kinomu?. Le contesto alzando la vista hacia el cielo.

Que acaso Kinomu no es tu planeta?.- lo miro algo confundida

No…a Kinomu solo lo protegemos, mi planeta se llama Fighter y es una de las tres lunas de Kinomu.

Seiya se separo de Serena y se sentó en el barandal del balcón posando su espalda en la pared del departamento, ella se acerco a el, al ver que el rostro de Seiya notaba tristeza.

Seiya, lo siento no quise que te pusieras triste.

No hay problema Odango….Fighter es un planeta muy hermoso, tiene gente muy buena y todos nos mantenemos en armonía con las otras lunas.- Los ojos de Seiya radiaban de felicidad al hablar se su planeta madre.

Entonces si Fighter es tu planeta, Maker y Healer son los planetas de Taiki y Yaten no es así.

Vaya Odango…no eres tan tonta como solías ser!- Seiya dijo eso y tuvo que bajarse del barandal para que Serena no lo tirara.

Seiya Kou! No es gracioso.- dijo ella con enojo hacia él.

si, si lo es. Jejeje.- y salio corriendo del balcón hacia la alcoba

Sei-chan ven acá no te escaparas de mi…!.- Ella salio corriendo tras el y tras un buen tiempo persiguiéndolo por toda la habitación, el tiempo trascurrió mientras peleaban hasta que los dos terminaron tirados en la cama, Seiya luchando para que Serena no le golpeara.

Cuando ella se dio cuenta en la posición como quedaron (el sobre ella) se aparto rápidamente de el, y entonces el lo comprendió…tenia que ganarse su confianza.

bueno Odango, creo que ya es hora de dormir.- dijo separándose de ella y caminando hacia su closet. – Tu dormirás aquí….y yo en la sala.- dijo sacando varia ropa y algunas sabanas y cobertores.

Seiya estas seguro, yo podría dormir en la sala…- dijo ella sintiéndose apenada por incomodarlo.

No… no te preocupes, además no podría permitir que mi princesa no se sintiera cómoda...- de dijo con un tono muy tierno.

Seiya…

Además si fuera de otra forma no creo que permitieras que durmiera contigo jeje… -dijo acomodando sus cosas para llevárselas fuera de la habitación.

y tu como sabes que no quiero que duermas conmigo?- Dijo ella en tono muy bajo y algo travieso.

El la miro con ojos desorbitados ante tal insinuación, acaso ella quería que…. No, no podía ser.

Odango… acaso quieres que…- dijo el casi tartamudeando.

Pero bueno tú elegiste dormir en la sala así que yo no me opongo…- dijo ella parándose y empujándolo hacia la puerta- Así que Sei-chan buenas noches y que descanses bien….bye, bye. !- dijo ella cerrando la puerta de la habitación en la cara de el.

Pero Odango!...oye eso no es justo! Juegas muy sucio!...USAGI!- el gritaba golpeando la puerta de su habitación, pero ella ya no respondía.

Eso no es justo….Seiya eres un tonto…un gran tonto!.- se decía el mismo mientras arrastraba las cobijas hacia la sala.

Serena se sentía toda una verdadera princesa en esa alcoba tan grande, así que decidió tomar un baño para refrescar sus ideas y relajarse, después del día tan ajetreado que tuvo, entro al baño y abrió las llaves de la tina, el ruido del agua calmo sus oídos, y se desvistió en ese mismo instante par meterse en las refrescantes aguas, duro largo tiempo ahí, pero no se preocupo hasta que recordó que había dejado su maleta en la sala.

OH no… ahora que haré….

* * *

**Sorry por la espera del capitulo ..pero no tenia nada de inspiracion , espero que esto les disipen algunas dudas de que es lo que paso...pero lo mejor viene..no se preocupen...**

**AAAHHHH por cierto..muy pronto esperen un fic, enlazado a este de parte de amynaoko...no se lo pierdan...esta muy buena la idea se los recomiendo...bye y muycha suerte a todas**


	6. Capitulo 5 Parte II

**Primero que nada quisiera pedir una disculpa a todos los que han leido nagareboshi hasta aquí..jejej no habia tenido tiempo de actualizarlo pero espero tener mucho mas ahora Gommen ne! Pero muchas gracias por sus lindos Reviews y espero que les guste mucho este capitulo…no es muy largo pero espero pronto compensarlos de todo el tiempo que los deje esperando…MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS.**

**Todos los personajes son creación de Naoko Takeuchi…yo solo creo historias alternas a la serie.**

**Nagareboshi**

**Capitulo 5**

**Parte II**

Serena quien ya había salido del baño con una pequeña toalla envolviendo su cuerpo, daba vueltas como loca por toda la habitación…como podía ser tan descuidada y dejar su maleta en la sala…y después de lo que le dijo a Seiya!

-Usagi! eres una verdadera tonta, ahora tienes que encontrar una buena solución para salir por tu ropa, o no salir por ella…que podré hacer- se pregunto.

Entonces una idea vino a su mente, fue hasta al armario de Seiya y empezó a buscar algo con que cubrirse, lo único que pudo encontrar fue un camisa del chico ojiazul, la cual tomo y se la puso.

Era de un rojo oscuro, parecía que pertenecía a un conjunto de pijama, pero por mas que busco no encontró la parte inferior, le quedaba un poco grande, obviamente el cuerpo de Serena era mucho mas pequeño que el se su estrella.

-Creo que esto servirá aunque sea por una noche.- le dijo a su reflejo del espejo del baño.

Ella camino de nuevo hacia la habitación, se sentía realmente extraña en esa gran recamara tan hermosa y solo con una camisa de el puesta, sus pensamientos empezaron a volar cuando sus manos tocaron las suaves sabanas de satín blanco, la tersa tela rozo su cuerpo cuando se metió bajo ellas y se acomodo en la cama.

Al acostarse noto lo confortable que era y lo enorme que le quedaba, se sentía como cuando era pequeña y dormía en la cama de sus padres, por primera vez en muchos años se sentía una princesa, la princesa de la luna, solo hacia falta una cosa, que su amado descansara a su lado como en todos esos sueños que había tenido.

Mientras tanto en la sala, un hombre esbelto pero con cuerpo escultural, reposaba en la oscuridad en uno de los sillones, el mas grande, solo vestía el pantalón de su pijama, que era rojo como la sangre, y mientras miraba al techo recordando todos los sucesos que habían pasado en esas escasas horas desde que el aterrizo en la Tierra, pasaba una de sus manos hacia su nuca para acomodarse y poder dormir, pero como iba a poder dormir, si su princesa estaba a tan solo unos pocos paso de el, y ... se amaban.

Por mas que dio vueltas en el sillón, no pudo conciliar el sueño, así que fue al balcón de la estancia y miro hacia el profundo mar que se extendía frente a el, de pronto una pequeña música lleno su oído, el lo conocía muy bien, esa música era emitida por su broche de transformación, así que volvió pasos atrás y fue a buscarlo entre su ropa que estaba acomodada en otro sillón de la sala.

Cuando lo encontró volvió al balcón para ver el reflejo de la luna en su broche….no había podido salir de Kinomou sin el, dado a que le daba el poder de hacer el viaje interestelar que le había devuelto a la tierra.

Seiya dudo unos minutos antes de apretar la estrella, de su broche la cual despedía destellos de color rojo cada vez que emitía el sonido, sabia que era una llamada de "casa" pero por mas que se contuvo oprimió el broche y de el salio un pequeño láser el cual dejo ver una silueta muy conocida para el.

-Figther!- Dijo la imagen, - Que crees que estas haciendo!

-Hola Maker- contesto Seiya en una voz suave

-Oh…Seiya, Pero que…como pudiste, y quiero una muy buena explicación!

-Maker por favor no quiero sermones, tenia que hacerlo- dijo el ojiazul, en tono de suplica.

-Sabes que debes volver inmediatamente, nuestra princesa se va a preocupar! Y no quiero lidiar con su sufrimiento de nuevo, porque haces esto!- la imagen de Sailor Maker miraba fijamente a Seiya, el cual agacho la cabeza al recordársele a su princesa de fuego.

-Maker…no puedo volver…no por ahora, ella….me ama

-Seiya que estas diciendo…ella no te puede amar, ella tiene un destino trazado y tu no puedes interferir en el.-Sailor Maker respondió firme y seriamente.

-No es así!...ella me ama!- respondió gritando- y me lo ha demostrado, nos hemos escapado juntos.

-Figther que dices, como pudiste desequilibrar el futuro, no puedo creer que fueras tan insensato, sabes que ella no…

-Calla! No quiero oír mas, Maker por favor se que mi destino no esta con ella, se que ella es el equilibrio del universo y su futuro esta con el, pero no puedo dejarla, no puedo, no quiero..!- Seiya repetía cada palabra como si el corazón le fuera a salir del pecho y sus ojos emitían lágrimas que se hacían más notorias.

-Seiya… compréndelo tu destino esta aquí con la princesa-dijo Maker

-No es así… el corazón de Figther es el que le pertenece a nuestra princesa, se que ella siempre estará protegiéndola, pero… mientras el corazón de Seiya sienta amor por Odango, no podré cumplir la misión que me fue otorgada, no podré proteger a nuestra princesa como antes.

-Seiya…

-Maker es por eso que te ruego que me des tiempo…solo dame un poco de tiempo para cumplir su sueño… mi sueño.

-Cuanto tiempo será ese…- decía Maker en un tino de voz muy bajo

-Aun no lo se…pero te prometo que algún día regresare.

-Solo prométeme una cosa Seiya…

-lo que quieras…- decía Seiya con mirando a la imagen que aun resplandecía encima de su broche.

-Que mientras estés ahí … si te encuentras con…Mizuno–san, le podrías decir que Taiky le manda saludos.- Dijo maker con un tono de rosa en sus mejillas y con una rapidez que si no fuera por lo atento que estaba Seiya no hubiera podido entenderlo.

-Taiky! Con que Mizuno-san heee…! Quien te viera..jajajaja- dijo con un tono mas relajado

-No es solo que….pues fue una amiga muy especial y pues—decía Maker cada vez con un color rojo en su rostro.

-Jajajaja no te preocupes yo le diré

-Gracias Figther, solo una cosa más

-si?

-Cuídate mucho…saluda a tu Odango de mi parte quieres?

-lo haré o te preocupes.

-Tratare de que nuestra princesa no se entere donde estas… pero no te prometo nada si trata de localizarte ella misma.

-No lo hará…no pienso contestar a ningún llamado mientras me encuentro aquí… esto lo quiero hacer sin interrupciones.

-entonces hasta luego "hermano"

-Adiós "hermano", decía Seiya mientras que la resplandeciente luz desaparecía, quedando así, solo la iluminación que emitía la luna en ese momento más brillante y clara que nunca.

La sonrisa de Seiya se hacia mas calida al recordar las palabras de su "hermano", el cual había aceptado su decisión, decisión la cual sabia que era muy riesgosa desde que la acepto…pero su princesa de la luna lo valía…valía la pena arriesgar su vida por ella, valía la pena correr miles de kilómetros junto ella y sobre todo sabiendo que ella le correspondía su amor.

Después de quedarse un rato reflexionando en el balcón, Seiya entro a la sala para poder acomodarse en el sillón y poder dormir un par de horas mientras que la aurora resplandecía por el horizonte….pero lo que el no sabia es que alguien en el otro cuarto también no había podido dormir y había estado oyendo toda su platica con Maker.

Serena sintió que el corazón se le encogía al recordar lo que Seiya había dicho

"_..el corazón de Figther es el que le pertenece a nuestra princesa, se que ella siempre estará protegiéndola, pero… mientras el corazón de Seiya sienta amor por Odango, no podré cumplir la misión que me fue otorgada, no podré proteger a nuestra princesa como antes."_

Ella había hecho que Seiya descuidara sus obligaciones…proteger a la princesa de fuego, proteger a su planeta….ahora Serena se sentía culpable de que el destino fuera a quebrarse…pero como podía arrepentirse de lo que ya estaba hecho, que acaso no lo amaba…No, ella estaba segura al cien por ciento que lo estaba…lo amaba a mas que a nadie…renuncio a su futuro… a su amante, a su reinado … a su hija …renuncio a darle paz a el mundo por…su amor?

La noche que Serena paso en casa de Seiya fue la noche mas larga de su vida, trato de conciliar el sueño pero no pudo hacerlo, imágenes de lo que había vivido el día anterior inundaban su pensamiento y hacían que su mente le jugara tretas para arrepentirse, hasta que el cansancio la venció y no supo más de ella sino hasta la mañana siguiente que tenia que enfrentar la cara de su príncipe.

Un Dulce aroma a comida despertó los sentidos de Serena, abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que no era un sueño lo que había vivido un día antes, el departamento de Seiya comenzó a tomar forma mientras enfocaba su vista, y el terso y suave tacto de las sabanas daba a su piel una sensación de paz y tranquilidad.

Serena se levanto y se dirigió hacia la cocina en donde Seiya estaba preparando el desayuno cuyo olor la había despertado.

-Odango… buenos días mi princesa-dijo el sosteniendo la sartén en una mano y la pala en la otra.

-Buenos días Seiya-dijo ella mirándolo durativa

-Odango ..que te pasa? Dormiste bien?- pregunto el mientras dejaba lo que hacia se acercaba a ella

-si, no hay nada de malo…es solo… que- diciendo esto ella bajo la mirada

Seiya se postro frente a ella tratando de entender lo que ocurría

-Seiya?

-Si?

-La princesa Kayuu sabe que estas aquí?-dijo ella soltando unas lagrimas las cuales cayeron en el suelo frente a sus pies

-Usagi, porque me preguntas eso?- Seiya entonces lo descubrió…ella había escuchado su conversación con Maker.

-Es que yo… no quería…no fue mi intención- dijo ella tratando de excusarse y de no mirarlo a la cara.

-Usagi…escúchame bien- el la tomo por los hombros para hacerla que le viera a la cara

Cuando ella subió su rostro pequeñas líneas de agua surcaban su rostro cayendo sin cesar en la alfombra.

-Lo siento no fue mi intención oír tu conversación, es solo que quiero que sepas- quería decirle lo que sentía lo que había pensado pero el la detuvo.

-No! Escúchame tu a mi…- le dijo en un tono muy alto de voz – Eres la persona mas importante en mi vida, yo, Seiya Kou te amo con toda mi alma, daría la vida por ti…y se que Figther también lo haría… en todo caso comos uno y compartimos los mismos sentimientos.

-Pero entonces Kayuu – dijo ella apartando sus ojos d los de el

-Kayuu… - dijo casi en un susurro bajando su rostro al recordarla- Figther tiene ese amor por el deber de protegerla, es un amor muy distinto al que siento por ti… pero aun así es mi deber y no puedo hacerlo a un lado.

-Seiya.. dijo ella mirando hacia arriba para ver la cara de su príncipe.

Seiya trataba por todas las formas de sonar dulce ante los cuestionamientos de su amada, pero las lagrimas se hacían cada vez mas presentes en su rostro, por primera vez en lo que llevaba en la tierra Seiya dudaba de el, de poder cumplir su sueño.

Serena pudo vislumbrar las lagrimas que corrían por el rostro de su estrella, las cuales caían en dulces gotas y perecían junto a las que ella había derramando en la alfombra hacia unos segundos atrás.

-Seiya escúchame, no cera hacerte esto..no quería que lloraras, se que esto no puede durar mucho tiempo..pero..

-No digas mas! -Dijo el apartartándose de ella y dándole la espalda- No quiero pensar en que esto puede terminar, no sabes lo mucho que me duele el realizarlo, saber que nunca serás mía para la eternidad…que tu, solo serás un sueño

-Seiya no digas eso por favor, -entonces fue cuando ella se acerco a el, y lo abrazo por la espalda y así por primera vez pudo sentir el calor que emanaba su espalda desnuda.

Seiya sintió los brazos de Serena rodear su cintura y pudo percibir los latidos de su corazón latir fuertemente con su abrazo, aun con lágrimas en los ojos el se volteo lentamente y fue cuando la vio bien por primera vez en esa mañana, ella solo vestía la parte de arriba de su pijama.

Fue entonces que lo comprendió, supo que jamás su princesa seria su reina, pero mientras las llamara así, mientras Serena fuera la princesa de la luna le pertenecería, sus lagrimas surgieron cada vez mas de su s ojos azules y en un impulso que no resistió la abrazo y clavo su cara en el cuello de la rubia, para llorar como un pequeño niño.

Serena lo abrazo mientras lentamente iban bajando al suelo, donde se quedaron un rato mientras su estrella desahogaba todos sus miedos los cuales se convertían en gotas de cristalinas que caían sobre hombro, entonces el levanto la cabeza y la miro.

Sus ojos se encontraron mutuamente y el tiempo pareció detenerse en ese instante, fue cuando él levanto sus manos para tomar entre ellas la cara de Serena que pudo sentir la tersa y blanca piel de ella, acercándola más a su cara para fundirse en insuave beso.

Ella cerro los ojos ante los movimientos de el y pudo por primera vez en su vida sentir el calor y el dulce sabor de una estrella, sintió que su corazón latían tan fuertemente que nunca hubo otro sentimiento que igualara a lo que sentía en ese momento.

Ella levanto sus brazos para rodear el cuello de su amado y el deposito sus manos en la cintura de ella, así quedaron varios minutos sumergiéndose en los néctares de los besos que se daban, llenos de ternura, y amor.

-escúchame muy bien Usagi- dijo el cuando pudo despegar se de los labios de su amada

-La princesa siempre será LA princesa, pero tu mi querida Odango…tu, Eres MI princesa y eso nadie lo va a cambiar, ni siquiera Figther ni su deber por Kinomou.

Serena abrazo a Seiya y clavo su cara en su pecho, el le correspondió el abrazo y beso su frente cuando ella levanto su cabeza para verle a los ojos.

-Seiya prometo no dudar mas de nuestro amor y vivirlo cada día como su fuera el ultimo día que estemos juntos.

-Yo también te lo prometo Odango…

- esta bien, levantémonos y dejemos esto de lado si? -Dijo el ayudándola a levantarse del suelo donde habían terminado

- y que tal si desayunamos! Que se enfría la comida!- dijo el con el humor de siempre

-Si! Tengo mucha hambre y esto huele delicioso- dijo ella dirigiéndose hacia la cocina.

- Oye Odango… después de desayunar no quieres ir a la playa?

-No será muy peligroso? –dijo ella tomándose las manos en sentido de frustración

-Usagi no vamos a quedarnos enclaustrados aquí ,

-Pero si el nos ve y nos atrapa?

-No te preocupes estas conmigo, no es así- dijo el en un tono burlón pero que le dio seguridad a ella

-Si! Tienes razón Seiya, hay que vivir nuestro romance

-Romance? …vaya eso se oye muy bien- decía el algo divertido al ver como Serena se enojaba

-Seiya pues que creías que era? Solo un desliz?- decía ella con cara enojada

-No te creas princesa…solo jugaba! Jejejeje

-MMMmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm (¬¬) Sei-chan!

Los días trascurrieron y las semanas se les hacían a los jóvenes enamorados como si contaras solo de 2 días, Serena y Seiya en el tiempo que pasaban juntos, paseaban por la costa tomados de la mano como si fueran recién casados, hacían pequeñas compras en los súper mercados que estaban cerca de el departamento, iban constantemente al muelle a comprar helados, y una que otra vez se escapaban de noche a fiestas de playa o a pequeños lugares para bailar o cenar a la luz de las velas. Pero casi siempre la pasaban en casa viendo películas abrazados en uno de los sillones de la sala.

Durante las primeras semanas Seiya aun dormía en la sala, pero mientras la confianza crecía entre ellos, un día Serena dejo que durmiera en la misma cama que ella, a seiya eso lo sorprendió, pero entonces comprendió que para poder llegar mas lejos con ella tomaría su tiempo , así que decidió no apresurar las cosas y cuando ella se sintiera cómoda con el como su amante, el estaría conforme. (n/a: solo dormían en la misma cama OK nada más!)

Así transcurrieron cerca de dos meses en los cuales los jóvenes príncipes pasaron momentos inolvidables y llenos de amor y romanticismo, pero Junio ya llegaba a su fin y Seiya quería darle algo especial a su princesa para su cumpleaños.

-Usagi..- le preguntó el, un día que estaban viendo una película

-Dime Seiya…

-Que deseas para tu cumpleaños?

-Que?

-Si que quieres para tu cumpleaños?

-mmmm pues no se. La verdad no lo he pensado.

-quieres algo en especial o ir a algún lado?

-Vaya Seiya! lo dicen en serio,- dijo ella con los ojos llenos de emoción

-Sip lo digo en serio… dime que quieres

-mmmmm pues no se tendría que pensarlo muy bien.

-pide lo que quieras

-en serio puedo pedir lo que quieras

-sip

-entonces llévame de compras-dijo ella con una gran sonrisa

- este… estas segura de eso?—dijo el arrepintiéndose un poco de lo que le había dicho

-sip segura quiero ropa nueva., vamos seiya llevo mucho tiempo con la mismas ropa así que quiero ropa nueva.

-esta bien … lo que tu desees princesa, te llevare a donde sea que acepten Mastercard o Visa!... solo di cuando vamos ok!

-jejeje Sei-chan! Mmm, que te parece un día antes de mi cumpleaños?

-Perfecto así tendrás algo bonito que ponerte cuando te lleve a un lugar muy especial!

Serena no oyó muy bien lo ultimo que dijo Seiya ya que estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, como toda mujer imaginándose en que es lo que compraría, ropa, zapatos accesorios, de todo!

* * *

**Quisiera dar la gracias a todas estas personitas que me han dejado reviews y que les estoy enteramente agradecida por sus palabras, chicas no saben lo mucho que me complace leerlos y que digan eso de mi historia…muchas gracias por dar un poco de su tiempo en leerla y espero que sigan haciéndolo hasta que termine jejeje…lamento mucho haberlas dejado pero espero no hacerlo ya por tanto tiempo como el que paso. Gracias a Hibari, ****Shary****Neo-gaby****Seshyiak****, Lady Palas, Eliz, Lady ann, ladystarichardson, Mony, ****Hitomi Kansaki Fanel****… ARIGATO!**

**Prongsie… mi sensei en este campo… HAS CREADO UN MONSTRUO! Jejej que ya lleva un año como escritora…gracias por creer en mi historia y por decir tantas cosas buenas de ella…! Sabes que como buena amiga y asesora, te la dedico porque tu me sumergiste en el mundo se los fics de serena y seiya… gracias por tu apoyo y … YA ESCRIBE NO SABES LO DIFICIL QUE ES NO TENER INSPIRACION! Jajaja no te creas te quiero mucho y MND RULES! 5 cambio y fuera.**


	7. Capitulo 5 Parte III

**Todos los personajes son creación de Naoko Takeuchi…yo solo creo historias alternas a la serie.**

**Nagareboshi**

**Capitulo 5**

**Parte III**

Por fin el tan anhelado día llego…Serena y seiya irían mas lejos de lo que habían estado…desde que todo comenzó, así que subieron al convertible rojo de Seiya y se dirigieron al distrito comercial de Jyubann.

-Dime seiya …desde cuando tienes este auto?.

-Jajaja porque te sorprende?... lo conseguí hace unos días…recuerdas que dije que te tenia una sorpresa?

-? No , no lo recuerdo.

-hay odango…vez que poca atención me pones!

-Cuando me lo dijiste!

- bueno olvídalo Odango, es para llevarte a un lugar muy especial…

-Mira ya llegamos!.- dijo ella sin prestarle atención a el

-siempre haces lo mismo…-dijo el casi susurrando

- que dices sei-chan?

- nada, nada jeje…. Deja busco un lugar donde estacionarme.

- si! (n.n)!

Los dos juntos recorrieron cada una de las tiendas de ropa de todo el distrito, saliendo de cada una de ellas con una o dos bolsas que Seiya cargaba cada vez con mas dificultad.

Serena no crees que ya es bastante?

-Seiya tu dijiste que me ibas a comprar todo lo que yo quisiera no?

-si pero…

-pero nada! Ahora quiero ir a esa tienda de allá

-Odango?

-si!

La sonrisa con la que ella le contesto esa ultima frase, hizo que el viera de nuevo la luz que irradiaba su princesa, ella iba vestida de una forma que no solía utilizar anteriormente.

Serena últimamente no solía ser tan recatada como antes, usaba mas faldas cortas y blusas son escote, así también como diminutos shorts y zapatos deportivos, cuando Seiya la volteo a ver, su cabello resplandecía con brillos plateados, ( no tanto dorados), parecía como si la luna de alguna manera se reflejaba en ella, su rostro irradiaba felicidad.

Ante tal espectáculo el sonrió, de la manera mas dulce, Serena al ver el rostro embelezado de su estrella fue hacia el y lo beso, el se sorprendió ante tal reacción, y cuando ella abrió los ojos, se sumergió en ellos hasta perderse.

-Mmm seiya?

-Ah si…discúlpame princesa...jeje me quede prensado de ti!- dijo el con un sonrojo en sus mejillas

-Ojisama!

-Tsuki-hime, jeje me podría esperar su majestad hasta que deje estas bolsas en el auto y vuelva por usted?

-Seiya! Deja de decirme así! - Ella se sonrojo ante tal nombre

-Es la verdad…ese es tu nombre… entonces ... me esperas o me acompañas?

-…mmmm te espero…pero lo haré en esa tienda

Ella apunto hacia una tienda de vestidos de noche, el asintió ante el deseo de su princesa y la dejo para ir a su auto.

* * *

Serena entro a la elegante tienda, y encontró a su paso que una empleada se acercó a ella para ayudarla

-En que puedo ayudarla señorita

-Este…jejej si gracias…,mmm quisiera ver algunos vestidos de noche por favor

-en que color desearía su vestido?

-Ros..- Serena de pronto calló, había estado usando ese color durante casi toda su vida, si iba a cambiar, si iba a ser diferente debía de cambiar eso también, el rosa siempre le había gustado… pero ahora se sentía un poco mas libre…y entonces cerro los ojos para poder ver en su interior… una luz brillante apareció en su mente dejando todo en…

-Señorita se encuentra bien?

-blanco…-hablo ella abriendo los ojos.

-disculpe?..

-Deseo que el color de mi vestido sea blanco

-muy bien…por aquí sígame

-claro…

Ella desapareció hacia la parte trasera de la tienda detrás de la empleada.

Cerca de ahí Seiya se dirigía hacia la tienda donde había entrado su princesa, caminaba por las largas calles del distrito comercial viendo cerca de los aparadores a jóvenes parejas, veía como caminaban sin preocupaciones agarrados de la mano.

Entones no pudo evitar pensar en ella, en su sonrisa, en su calidez, en su hermosa cara, en… su brillo.

Cuando el se dio cuenta, se había detenido exactamente enfrente de una joyería, una de las mas prestigiadas de todo Tokio, había estado mirando una pareja de enamorados que daban un vistazo a unos anillos de compromiso

-tal es mi felicidad en este momento que podría hacerlo…pero se que ella no lo aceptaría…quisiera que fuera mía toda la eternidad, pero dándole eso se que solo le haría hacer una promesa la cual sabemos los dos que nunca se cumplirá- pensó el mientras los miraba, la nostalgia inundo sus pensamientos en ese instante y siguiendo con la mirada a la pareja, emitió un suspiro con el cual un poco de su esperanza se iba.

Al volver la mirada hacia el aparador fijo su vista en algo pequeño, y una sonrisa se dibujo en su triste rostro.

-Talvez no sea lo suficiente…pero para mi lo será.- pensó

Así que sin dudarlo entro a la joyería y llamo a una de las empleadas pidiéndole ver el objeto que había observado.

No muy lejos de ahí una persona marcaba desde su celular un número, mientras estacionaba un porche amarillo cerca de una tienda de vestidos de noche.

-Crees que esta bien esto?

-Acaso lo dudas, debemos avisarle.

-Pero ya oíste a Setsuna, la línea del tiempo no ha sufrido cambio- la diosa del mar bajaba su cabeza ante los comentarios de su compañera

-Y eso que- dijo en un tono un tanto cortante el rey de viento

-Que esto tenia que…

-Calla ya esta contestando

El apuesto joven bajaba sus lentes oscuros ante el llamado de su príncipe, a su lado la delicada dama apoyaba su codo en la ventanilla del automóvil y decía en su mente…

-creo que has olvidado que solo somos observadoras, el amor por tu conejo es mas grande de lo que yo había pensado, aun así estaré apoyándote, pero deberías esperar, una estrella se ha cruzado en nuestro camino y nuestra luz se ha ido con ella por su voluntad y por ahora debemos respetarlo.

El joven ojiazul salía de la joyería en rumbo a la tienda de vestidos, caminaba con un pequeño paquete dentro de sus bolsillos.

-espero que le guste y acepte mi proposición – decía mientras dejaba ir su vista hacia el horizonte, de pronto se detuvo en seco.

-no puede ser- dijo un tanto preocupado

-creo que dios no esta de nuestra parte hoy- pensaba mientras se apresuraba hacia la tienda donde estaba su princesa.

* * *

Seiya había tardado un poco y mientras Serena se media el ultimo vestido, miro hacia los ventanales, y de repente sintió como si algo fuera mal, las ramas de los árboles empezaron a moverse por el viento, pero eso no le presto mucha atención, y volvió a la figura que se reflejaba en el espejo que tenia frente a ella.

Era hermosa, fijo sus ojos en el bello vestido que portaba, lo compraría eso no cabía duda, pero seria para una ocasión muy especial, no para su cumpleaños pero si seria especial, era un vestido blanco y largo , la caída de la tela marcaba su figura de un modo especial, se abrochaba al cuello con unos listones que salían de una pequeña argolla en la cual se plisaba la tela del pecho, por detrás llegaba hasta la cintura dejando la espalda descubierta , con solo otros listones que subían de en medio de la espalda hasta el cuello.

De los listones de la espalda se desplegaba un largo pedazo de tela la cual iba de extremo a extremo de los brazos solo sujetándolo a los codos y las muñecas y al extenderlos parecía como si fueran unas alas.

En cierta forma le recordaba algo…algo muy lejano, algo que paso hace mucho tiempo, dejo sus pensamientos de lado y se fue a lo vestidores.

Seiya entro a la tienda y pregunto a una de las señoritas por su novia, ella le indico que estaba cambiándose en ese momento que la esperara.

Cuando Serena salio y vio a su príncipe, noto un poco de preocupación en su rostro.

-Seiya? Pasa algo

-No Odango, pero ya podemos irnos?

-Si, solo deja pagar esto

-que tanto llevas- preguntó el al ver las enormes bolsas que había en el mostrador,

-jeje 3 vestidos, 4 bolsas, accesorios y una que otra cosa mas!

- esta bien! ¬¬', pagare esto y nos iremos ok

-Sei-chan todo esta bien?

-Es solo que creo que ya debemos irnos

-Crees que hay alguien siguiéndonos- pregunto ella con preocupación

-Aun no lo se pero… es mejor ya marcharnos si,-dijo el y le dirigió una gentil sonrisa a ella.

Salieron de la tienda, el con muchos mas paquetes en las manos que ella, y se dirigieron hacia en carro, Seiya tomo la ruta mas larga hacia este teniendo en cuenta lo que había observado antes, temiendo lo peor.

-Hola gatita- dijo una voz un tanto fría desde sus espaldas

Serena paro en seco ante tal saludo, detrás suyo una voz familiar hizo que se tensaran los músculos de su cara y que sus ojos se abrieran grandes y vacíos como si su alma se hubiera escapado, Seiya solo tomo su mano para salir corriendo de ese lugar, pero ella no respondió, se quedo parada sin poder moverse.

-No es posible, ella no…por favor ella no- se decía a si misma Serena

-Vamos Odango corre!-decía el mientras le tomaba fuertemente de la mano

Los ojos de Serena volvieron a la realidad, tenia que correr, no, ella no podía arrebatarle por lo que tanto había rogado a su madre, su diosa, no podía alejarse de el, no cuando por fin había logrado alcanzar a su estrella fugaz.

No volteo a verlas, sabia que ella iba con Haruka, sabia que estaban las dos tras ella, así que solo miro al frente a los ojos azules de Seiya y corrió como si de ello dependiera su vida, como si el infierno se extendiera tras de ella y no podía dejar que la alcanzara, no cuando por fin había llegado al cielo.

Aun con las bolsas colgando de sus muñecas los dos enamorados corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron, Seiya iba guiando a Serena entre las personas que paseaban por la acera, de repente ella volteo un poco su cara para ver si las habían perdido, pero no era así, Haruka corría tras ellos con mucho mas calma pero sin perderlos de vista, al ver esos ojos Serena sintió un escalofrió que recorrió su espina dorsal, y apretó con fuerza la mano de Seiya, el noto el cambio de Serena y opto por ponerle fin a la situación.

Al cruzar una avenida, Seiya tomo una desviación por un callejón el cual llegaba a la calle en donde había dejado el carro, o por lo menos es lo que el pensaba.

Al llegar casi al otro extremo del callejón bajaron la velocidad hasta detenerse por completo

-creo que los perdimos-dijo seiya respirando con dificultad y aun sosteniendo la mano de ella.

-si creo que si-dijo la princesa mirando hacia todos lados, parecía que por fin esta vez podrían escapar sin complicaciones.

Seiya recupero su postura y la miro, estaba algo agitada por el esfuerzo.

-creo que ahora si.- las palabras de seiya fueron cortadas de golpe por una ráfaga de viento que hizo que el polvo del callejón se levantará haciéndoles cerrar los ojos.

Serena sintió un mano en su hombro la cual la jalo hacia una persona a la que no veía dado a que estaba a su espalda, sintió unos delicados brazos aprisionándola de tal manera que aun siendo corteses de alguna forma, no la dejaban moverse, por la fuerza que estos tenían, y solo pudo ver entre el polvo levantado un puño que se estrellaba contra la cara de su amado

Seiya no pudo responder de inmediato, el golpe había sido muy duro, tanto así que salio volando espalda atrás varios metros de donde estaba.

Los paquetes que el traía salieron de sus muñecas impulsados por el golpe cayendo al suelo y derramando las compras por el callejón.

Serena vio todo desde el lugar donde estaba, inmovilizada por Michiru quien estaba a su espalda, y viendo la espalda de Haruka en frente, que se alejaba de ella para ir a golpear a Seiya.

-Haruka alto, te lo ordeno basta! – dijo ella tratando de soltarse de los brazos de neptuno.

-No trates de impedirlo princesa ella no responderá, su odio hacia el es mas grande de lo que piensas- dijo la dama de pelo aqua

-De que estas hablando Michiru…RUKA! Déjalo por favor déjalo en paz, ya no lo golpees!

Serena estaba desesperada, Seiya estaba casi inconsciente por los golpes de que había dado Haruka, estaba sobre el propinando un golpe tras otro, dejando marcas y moretones por todo su cuerpo, la sangre empezaba a fluir por los labios que horas antes había besado con amor.

Serena estaba en shock, no podía ser que sus mas fieles guardianas le hicieran eso al amor de su vida, Haruka levanto por los hombros a Seiya y lo estrello contra la pared, no podía creer que ella le estuviera dando tal golpiza a su amado. Pero el no hacia nada para defenderse.

-que te pasa Kou, porque no te defiendes! Vamos que acaso no quieres huir con ella y llevártela lejos- Dijo haruka golpeando el estomago de Seiya

-no peleare contigo Uranus, no lo haré- decía el con poco aliento

-De que estas hablando, vamos no te hagas el orgulloso ahora, pelea como hombre!

-Ja! Mira quien lo dice, …pero sabes que nunca le pondría la mano encima a alguien, a la que aprecia tanto mi Odango- Seiya se recargaba en la pared dándole la cara a Haruka, el cual detuvo un golpe al oír tal declaración

-HARUKA! – grito Serena

Haruka volteo a ver a su princesa aun con el puño en alto, Serena lloraba casi sin fuerzas ya, por el esfuerzo que había hecho al tratar de soltarse de Michiru lo cual no había logrado, Michiru la soltó y ella cayo al suelo de rodillas y de manera suplicante le rogó a Haruka que no lo golpeara mas

-Por favor ya basta!- decía con lagrimas en los ojos- déjalo ya por favor no soporto que te comportes así, que acaso no quieres mi felicidad?

- De que hablas gatita, claro que la quiero, pero este imbécil te ha apartado de tus obligaciones!

-Tu lo has dicho es mi obligación, no mi deseo, pero por favor Ruka acaso no quieres que sea feliz, acaso no quieres?

Que rayos estaba pasando como había sudo posible que Serena cambiara tanto su forma de pensar, que había hecho ese imbécil de Kou a su gatita, eran los pensamientos de Haruka.

-Que acaso no comprendes el amor que le tengo.

-Esto no es amor! Esto es solo un capricho, en este momento el príncipe viene hacia acá.

-No!- La cara de Serena demostró terror, algo que la guerrera del viento nunca había presenciado…terror al que seria su próximo príncipe?…que había cambiado…que había pasado con ese eterno amor que los dos se habían jurado? Ella no lo comprendía.

-Ya lo he dicho princesa, el príncipe viene hacia acá y será mejor que acabemos con esto de una vez.

Haruka alzo su puño aun más y dándole impulso se dispuso a soltar el golpe hacia la persona que tenia acorralada en la pared, de repente una enorme luz la cegó y viendo ante ella la figura de su gatita protegiendo a Seiya comprendió lo que pasaba.

Todo paso en cámara lenta, Serena corrió hacia donde estaba Haruka y antes de que ella soltara el golpe protegió con su cuerpo a su amada estrella, Haruka pudo notar el resplandor que emanaba de Serena, de su frente se ilumino el símbolo de la luna, y aunque la cegó un poco pudo ver la determinación y la gran fuerza que esta demostró al cubrir con su cuerpo a su amado.

De los ojos de serena brotaban dos pequeñas lágrimas, parecía como si le estuviera levantando la mano a su madre, Haruka había sido su más fiel guerrera, pero debía comprender que el amor que sentía por Seiya era mas grande que su sacrificio por la tierra.

La calidez que emanaba su princesa hizo que Haruka comprendiera el sacrificio que ella estaba haciendo y no pudo más que desviar su puño estrellándolo contra la pared.

-Porque, porque deja que el futuro se desmorone de tal manera? Le preguntó ella con un hilo de voz

-Haruka lo hago por eso….por el futuro, lamento que se sientan de esta manera pero por favor confía en mi… no te preocupes todo estará bien- Serena sonrió a su guardiana y puso su mano en su mejilla.

Haruka se quedo unos segundos así, Seiya se desplomo casi desmayado, la guerrera del viento había agachado la cabeza ante la osadía de levantar su puño contra su princesa.

-Mi querida Uranus… ahora entiendes el porque debo de hacer esto,

-Princesa perdóneme por favor, por haber desconfiado de… ti -Haruka levanto la cara y de sus ojos salían dos hilos de plata que se desvanecían en sus mejillas.

Serena al sentir la nobleza en la mirada de su guardiana, la beso en la mejilla y le dio la espalda para atender a su estrella.

Neptuno observaba la escena desde el lugar donde se había quedado, sin oír nada comprendía aun así lo que estaba pasando, vio que su compañera quitaba su puño de la pared y se dirigía hacia ella.

La princesa estaba atendiendo a Seiya y lo ultimo que vio es que el abría los ojos y le acariciaba la cara, Serena recargaba la cabeza de el entre sus brazos.

Dio media vuelta y esperando a que Haruka llegara a su lado mientras veía el atardecer.

-ahora me doy cuenta de porque no peleaste-le dijo Urano

-La princesa aunque fue una niña atolondrada, ha cambiado para bien- le dijo ella mientras que le tomaba la mano y se la vendaba con un pañuelo.

-porque no me lo dijiste antes?

-porque eres tan obstinada que tenias que descubrirlo por ti misma o no lo entenderías.

-Tenemos que hablar con el-dijo haruka caminando a paso lento

-lo primero es darles tiempo para que escapen- dijo Michiru

-No te preocupes de eso me encargo yo- Haruka sonrió al ver a su compañera y las dos se dirigieron hacia la entrada del callejón.

Serena ayudo a Seiya a levantarse, y dejándolo recargado en la pared, se dio a la tarea de recoger todas sus cosas, el estaba agitado y se dolía de todo el cuerpo, de su labio inferior brotaba un hilo de sangre, pero le alegraba que el carro no estuviera lejos.

-Odango ve y deja las cosas al auto aquí están las llaves, no esta lejos esta detrás de esta esquina, así podrás ayudarme después –dijo el sentándose en una caja que había ahí.

-Pero y si Darien viene y te ve aquí?- dijo ella con ojos de preocupación

-Créeme no vendrá, por lo menos en un largo tiempo, ellas no lo dejaran- le dijo con una sonrisa en los labios

-esta bien vuelvo en seguida si? No vayas a ningún lado?

- a donde crees que pueda ir en este estado..jajaj …auch!

-no te rías! No ves que puedes lastimarte mas!

-pues son me hagas reír con tus comentarios! Jeje...auch!- decía el tocándose el costado con una mano.

- esta bien ya vengo.

Ella se alejo de ahí con los paquetes en sus brazos, el metió una bolsa dentro de su saco y noto que aun estaba ahí el pequeño paquete.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Serena regresara y ayudándole a ponerse en pie lo guió hasta su auto, como el no podía manejar ella lo hizo, así que se fueron a casa sin mayor complicación

-desde cuando sabes manejar Odango?- dijo el ya sentado en el asiento de copiloto

-Desde que tenia 18 años, Haruka me enseño, y fue muy buena maestra!- dijo sonriéndole

-Princesa… gracias… por defenderme, se que era mi obligación pero yo no…

-No te preocupes se que nunca lastimarías a las personas que quiero, es por eso que te amo, sacrificarías tu vida por mi, y créeme yo sacrificaría la mía por ti, de hecho lo estoy haciendo- la última frase la dijo para ella mientras pensaba en la reacción de Darien conforme a la nueva postura de sus guardianas, y ella sonreía al vislumbrar cerca el complejo departamental mientras conducía a toda velocidad por la carretera.

Ella sabia que esto solo era el principio de todo, que aunque tenia a sus amigas mas cercanas consigo, el camino hacia la felicidad seria un eterno calvario que talvez nunca podría realizarse, pero mientras él la viera con esos ojos llenos de amor ella sentía que podría combatirlo todo, y mientras tuviera su fiel amor, podría soportar la eternidad del infierno solo pensando que algún día, talvez en otra vida fuera posible, pero por ahora era real, tan real como el viento que sentía en su cara.

* * *

**HOLA! jajaj espero que les haya gustado y sorry por la tardanza pero ando con lo que es mi curso para obtener ya mi titulo profesional y he estado un poco apretada de tiempo, espero que hayan disfrutado mucho este capitulo y por favor dejen reviews!**

**gracias a todas las que leyeron el capitulo pasado les prometo responderles, solo denme un poco de tiempo.**

**Amynaoko...ahi tienes ya contenta? ahora escribe! jajaj byebye MND rules...5 cambio y fuera**


	8. Capitulo 6

**Todos los personajes son creación de Naoko Takeuchi…yo solo creo historias alternas a la serie.**

...FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS USAGI-CHAN... ESTO ES DEDICADO A TI...

**Nagareboshi**

**Capitulo 6**

La puerta del departamento de Darien se abrió, dando paso a dos siluetas cansadas y sin esperanzas Rei entro junto a el, pero desapareció entre los cuartos cuando vio el estado de Darien, no habían logrado su objetivo, de nuevo ella se les escapaba de las manos.

Un anaranjado ocaso iluminaba su departamento, a paso lento entraba en la sala después de haber perseguido fallidamente a la que era su princesa.

Pareciera como si fuese ayer cuando ella se marcho dejando un gran vació en ese lugar, pero como no pudo darse cuenta antes de lo que ella representaba, realmente había acabado todo ahí?

La extrañaba, su calidez su figura, su… amor, realmente la amaba o solo era un capricho del destino el mantenerlos juntos, Ese destino que los separo una vez en el pasado ahora podría estar de nuevo correcto al quererlos mantener juntos, por un ideal de una vida llena de paz y sin problemas.

-Ja! Sin problemas….- dijo el con tono burlesco en su voz

Acaso es un problema el tratar de mantener esta relación?- pensó en sus adentros- realmente la amo?

-Esta bien?

Una voz un tanto varonil lo saco de sus pensamientos, Haruka entraba a la sala, se sentía un tanto culpable por haberle mentido y esperando no haber cometido un error estaba ahí junto a el que se suponía seria su futuro rey para rendir sus cuentas.

-Uranus has llegado… que paso, no nos comunicaste que ella estaba ahí con el?

-Así fue, lamentablemente no pude detenerla…

-Como es eso posible? se supone que eres su guerrera más fuerte.

- lo soy, lamentablemente también soy su protectora

- de me que estas hablando?

-De que además de ser su guerrera… ella es alguien por la que daría mi vida.

-Y estas dispuesta a sacrificar el futuro de Tokio de cristal por un capricho?...dime la verdad , porque no puedo creerte que no pudieras detenerlo.

-Vaya sabes bien con quien te enfrentas no?—el tono altanero de Haruka alarmaba a Darien

-Que quieres decir con eso!

-lo que oíste, sabes muy bien con quien te estas enfrentando…no solo es Seiya Kou el ídolo…es el Seiya Kou que se enamoro de la princesa y que ella le corresponde su amor!

-No blasfemes con eso Tenou!- dijo Darien tomando por sorpresa a Haruka y tomándolo con sus manos por el cuello de la camisa hasta levantarlo a su altura

-Vaya el príncipe se enoja fácilmente. Pero sabes que es verdad! Serena ya no te ama, y con solo mirarla a sus ojos comprendí que ella es feliz.

-Déjate de boberías ella no puede ser feliz con el! No debe serlo!

La locura de Darien crecía mas en su interior, es acaso que las sailors se opondrían a que ella regresara con el, seria acaso que el ya no será el destino de la princesa, acaso el…seria derrotado por él.

-Escúchame bien Tenou, tienes que encontrarla a como de lugar no me importa si tienes que matarlo para que ella regrese.

-Que rayos dices, nunca obedeceré a ningún mandato tuyo que la lastime!- decía Haruka soltándose de Darien.

-Escúchame, no descansare hasta que ese ingrato de Kou este fuera de este planeta me entendiste!

-No lo haré y no permitiré que hagas eso!

-Te opones a mi!

-Claro que me opongo, TU no eres NADIE para que me des ordenes me escuchaste, aun que fueras el príncipe a fin de cuentas, la que regirá este planeta será ella…será USAGI!

-Cállate una buena vez!- diciendo esto Darien se abalanzo contra Haruka quien esquivó un golpe directo hacia su cara, la cual al verse amenazada soltó otro golpe con fuerza que se estrello en el costado derecho de Darien.

El cayo de bruces sobre el sillón y mientras Haruka se reponía y se levantaba el aquejado príncipe se dolía.

-Escúchame bien Mamoru-san, has acabado con la poca gracia que te tenía, desde ahora en adelante ninguna de nosotras te ayudara, las outers no levantaran la mano contra su futura reina, así que no pidas nuestra ayuda, si las inners quieren hacerlo no me opondré a ello, pero aun a si…ya jamás agachare mi cabeza ante ti, de eso puedes estar seguro.

-Haruka-san…no..

-Sayonara!.

Haruka se encamino hacia la salida de el departamento dejando a Darien aun doliéndose por las heridas que le causo, pero mas dolido se sentía su orgullo por haber perdido el apoyo de las que serian las mas fuertes guerreras de la galaxia.

La puerta cerró tras la rubia, que aun con rabia en los ojos soltó un golpe a la pared que se encontraba frente a ella.

-no deberías desperdiciar tus golpes contra la pared…te podrás hacer mas daño

-el daño que me han hecho no tiene recuperación Michiru.

-Lamentablemente yo tampoco puedo pasar por alto lo que ha sucedido.

-Solo espero que el entupido de Kou cuide bien a mi gatita.

-sabes lo que creo que te duele mas, que si lo hará.

-De que hablas?

- jeje. Vamos Ruka, salgamos de aquí.

-Bien., andando.

Las dos outers abandonaron el edificio para perderse entre la oscuridad de la noche que apenas caía, mientras que cerca de la playa dos amantes llegaban a su nido de amor, el cual los protegía de los disturbios de la cruel realidad que los rodeaba.

Seiya aun sufría los estragos causados en su cuerpo por la guerrera del viento, así que cuando Serena le ayudo a entrar al departamento de desplomo en el sofá doliéndose aun más.

-ahg!- se quejo el

-Seiya que pasa? Estas bien?

-si princesa es solo que… ahg! Tenou me dio muy duro.- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, para no preocuparla más

- Seiya necesito que te quites la camisa, necesito curarte, mientras preparo todo quiero que no remuevas mucho y veas en donde mas te duele. Esta bien?

-Esta bien Odango.

Diciendo esto Serena fue a abusar un botiquín de emergencias, lo encontró en el baño con todo lo necesario para curar las heridas de su amor.

-Porque?- dijo ella tomando la pequeña caja roja del botiquín entre sus manos.

El reflejo de serena le devolvía la vista, el espejo del baño que tenia frente a ella mostraba una joven preocupada, no quería que lo siguieran lastimando por su culpa, no quería perderlo de nuevo, pero tampoco podía permitir que lo lastimaran, o en el peor de los casos llegaran a…

-No lo permitiré!- dijo ella abrazando fuertemente la cajita – No puedo... tendré que aceptar mi destino junto a alguien que no amo, solo por el bien de mi verdadero amor?- le dijo al reflejo, es que acaso no podré nunca ser feliz?

Serena trato de recuperar la cordura mientras secaba sus lágrimas y preparaba una sonrisa para su príncipe.

-El no puede saberlo, no. No!... mientras este junto a el le daré todo el amor posible, pero tengo que resolver esto, no puedo seguir lastimándolo así.

Se paro derecha y dio un fuerte respiro para tratar de calmarse, así abrió la puerta del baño y se dirigí a la sala donde el la esperaba

Seiya se había quitado la camisa y estaba recostado en el sillón tal como ella le dijo, sus heridas eran muy marcadas y los moretones a causa de los golpes de Haruka ya se estaban empezando a marca más.

-Por dios! Seiya estas muy lastimado- dijo en tono preocupado.

-No te preocupes Odango estoy bien solo necesito descansar

-No Seiya estas mal, un poco mas y Ruka te hubiera matado- la preocupación que ella trato de esconder lo mas que pudo salto a la vista al ver el estado de el.

-Princesa no te preocupes de verdad, solo me es necesario descansar.

-Oh Seiya… no...- Serena solo de se limito a cerrar los ojos y tratar de no revelar sus pensamientos.

Aun así el la miraba con duda, algo sucedía en la cabecita de su bombón y le preocupaba.

-Deja que te cure - diciendo esto ella abrió la cajita roja que traía consigo y saco lo necesario para limpiar y curar las heridas se su estrella.

El trataba de no mostrar el dolor que sentía a cada roce de las manos de ella, pero su rostro reflejaba su sufrimiento, estaba muy lastimado, peor el sabia que solo con un poco de reposo se pondría mejor, mas aun así la preocupación de Serena iba en aumento y el lo noto, y no le gustaba nada… no podía permitir que ella dudara, no la dejaría ir eso estaba por seguro.

-Odango que pasa- dijo el tomando su rostro con una mano

- Que dices, no pasa nada – ella trato de disimular, pero ya era demasiado tarde

-No mientas.. se que algo te sucede, puedes confiar en mi princesa, por favor cuéntamelo.

-No Seiya estoy bien, que te hace pensar eso.- dijo ella parándose del sofá y caminando hacia el baño.

-Porque desde que llegamos estas muy distante conmigo… piensas dejarme no es así?

Ella pro en seco ante tales palabras, el al ver su reacción logro entender lo que le sucedía a su princesa, y le dolía.

-Seiya yo…- dijo ella casi en un susurro, y agachando la cabeza sintió una culpa tremenda al reconocer que el estaba en lo correcto.

-Usagi, te comprendo perfectamente..

Ella solo levanto la cabeza y volteo a verlo, la comprendía demasiado bien.

-Seiya...yo

-No te preocupes yo haría lo mismo si estuviera en tu situación, pero Odango debes entender esto, YO TE AMO, y créeme que no me importaría morir si se que puedo compartir contigo los últimos segundos de mi vida.

-Seiya no digas eso! SABES QUE YO NO PERMITIRIA QUE MURIERAS POR MI CULPA!- Dijo ella con lagrimas en mis ojos.

-Pero yo estaría dispuesto a hacerlo, si supiera que jamás podríamos compartir la eternidad, me gustaría morir en tus brazos, abrazado a tu pecho y sintiendo tus labios por última vez, créeme prefería esa muerte antes que vivir el resto de mi vida sin ti.

-Oh Seiya perdóname!- diciendo esto ella corrió hasta quedar arrodillada frente a el con lagrimas bajando por sus mejillas

-Por favor perdóname, mi amor, por favor no podría vivir yo tampoco sin ti, pero debes entender que mi destino como futura reina de…

-Shhh…

El callo la boca de su princesa con un dedo, ante tan silencio el solo pudo asentir ante lo que ya sabia desde un principio, ante el destino que desafiaron pero que aun estaba presente, no quiso oír mas, ella tomo su mano y la beso, y posando la mano de su amado ella misma en su mejilla, se levanto despacio y lo beso dulce y suavemente para no lastimarlo aun mas.

El solo cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar ante la sensación que le producían los rojos labios de su amada.

-Entonces así fue como sucedió

-Así es

La atmósfera que reinaba en esa habitación era un tanto lúgubre, cuatro guerreras se reunían para decidir su actividad en lo que concernía al futuro de su planeta, solo unas cuantas velas la iluminaban, dado a que la noche iba en aumento, una pequeña que luchaba contra el sueño trataba de buscar una forma de reprimir sus sentimientos ante las platicas de las otras tres personas mayores que se encontraban ahí.

-Desde un principio tuviste razón Setsuna- decía la diosa marina a su compañera –No debimos meternos en esto.

-La línea del tiempo no ha sufrido ningún cambio aun, estas segura?

La pregunta de Haruka era la enésima vez que la contestaba, pero aun así la guardiana del tiempo respondía afirmativamente, mas aun así la sailor del silencio se movía inquieta en su asiento.

-Que pasa Hotaru-chan?-le dijo Setsuna

-Nada no me pasa nada - dijo con un tono un tanto molesto.

-Mi pequeña niña. –Michiru le decía mientras se acercaba a ella, la levantaba y la tomaba entre sus brazos –No tienes porque enojarte con Ruka-chan ella no tiene la culpa

-Pero es que el príncipe no podrá hacer que regrese ella si no estamos con el!

Haruka sintió una molestia ante el poco entendimiento de la pequeña, pero recapacito ante la muestra de frustración que sus ojos mostraban, le tenia tanto cariño a la pequeña dama que no soportaba el ver su destino tambaleándose solo por el capricho de la princesa como ella lo denominaba.

-Hotaru-chan ven- Setsuna le hizo ir hacia donde estaba ella sentada –Se que no puedes entender ahora los deseos de nuestra princesa, pero ten fe, ella aunque puede que a veces no demuestre su verdadero poder nunca dejara a aquellos a los que ama, se que es un poco difícil ya que estimabas mucho a la pequeña dama, pero es la decisión de la princesa la que tenemos que respaldar, no la del príncipe.

-Pero Mama Setsuna…

-Mi pequeña Hotaru, el resplandor volverá algún día, solo tienes que tener fe.

-Y si no vuelve – decía Hotaru agachando la cabeza tratando de no mostrarla verdadera tristeza que la invadía

-Si no vuelve – dijo Haruka acercándose a ella y posando una mano en su hombro – Nosotras debemos de respaldar su decisión, no olvides nuestro deber para con ella y el reino de la luna, Hotaru-chan, eres sailor Saturn, protectora de la princesa y su algún día llegara a haber una nueva princesa que no este relacionada al reino de la tierra, deberás de protegerla también.

Las palabras de Haruka eran duras para ella, como podía decir eso, la pequeña dama era su princesa también, pero mucho mas que eso, era su amiga… como se atrevía a decir eso, …pero de algún modo tenia razón era una Sailor del sistema solar exterior, no debía pensar en el futuro, el cual en este momento era muy incierto , así que cualquier cosa podría llegar a pasar.

Ahora lo único que le quedaba eran recuerdos de un pasado en el cual fue muy feliz.

Al siguiente día Rei mandaba llamar a las sailors del sistema interior para hablarles de los acontecimientos sucedidos.

La mañana pasaba lentamente y mientras la sailor del fuego esperaba ya en el lugar de siempre, se preguntaba como podría haber sucedido lo que acontecía.

-Recuerdo los viejos tiempos en que todo era tranquilo… s desde entonces hubiera sido diferente… que futuro habríamos vivido?

-Aun tienes tus dudas Rei-chan- dijo una voz detrás de ella.

-Mina chan- este de que hablas jeje yo no he tenido nunca dudas ya lo sabes

-(¬¬) si claro.- Decía Mina mientras se sentaba al otro lado de la mesa donde se encontraba rei.

-De que están hablando ustedes dos

-AMI-chan, Mako-chan! Que alegría verlas, ya hace un tempo que no hablábamos

-Hola Minako

-Si no hablábamos desde lo que ocurrió con Usagi-chan

-ah si es cierto.- mina bajo la cabeza, era cierto desde el incidente de Usagi no les había hablado, pero los compromisos que tenia no se lo permitían.

-Hola chicas van a desear algo de tomar

-Hola Unazuki-san si gracias que tal refrescos para todas, por cierto como esta Motoki-kun

-Jeje bien Mako-chan, un poco cansado el lugar ha tomado mucha ama y hemos tenido que ampliar nuestro horario… malamente aun no quiere contratar mas meseros, y para serles sinceras yo ya me estoy hartando de su mal humor(¬¬)

-Jeje ne… este… me lo saludas mucho -dijo un poco ruborizada

Las chicas al hacer esta ultima pregunta voltearon a ver a Lita, sabían que desde hace ya un tiempo sentía algo por el lo cual hizo que estas le insinuaran por un rato que debería de decirle lo que sentía por el dueño de lugar.

-Dejen de bromear Motoki-kun es solo un amigo, eso es todo-decía ella cada vez mas roja

-Lo dices enserio…mmm yo no te creo……- Mina casi se abalanzaba sobe Lita haciéndole sumirse en su asiento tratando de ver en sus ojos si realmente decía la verdad

-Por favor chicas podrían comportarse, lo que nos ha traído aquí no son los sentimientos de Mako-chan por Motoki-kun…

-Hay Rei siempre de aguafiestas- Decía la sailor del amor volviendo a tomar posicionen su asiento

-Rei-chan paso algo con usagi-chan?

Ami hizo que las demás voltearan a ver a Rei, Rei solo agacho la cabeza, y empezó a relatar lo que ella y Darien hicieron el día antes a la reunión.

-Esto es algo muy malo, no puede ser que las outers nos dejaran solas-dijo Lita- realmente no sabes porque fue la pelea…

-No al entrar en el departamento deje solos a Haruka-kun y a Mamoru-kun, después de un rato cuando oí que la puerta cerraba salí y vi a Mamoru-kun golpeado y tirado en el sillón, el me explico que las outers decidían no interferir en esto y que no pidiéramos su ayuda

-Ahora que hacemos… aun así se me hace muy raro y mas por Haruka-chan ella quiere mucho a Usagi, no creo que la dejara ir con Seiya.

-No es raro implemente Ruka-chan no quiso interferir con los deseos de Usagi-chan

-De que estas hablando Minako, además… pedes explicarnos el porque tu no estas haciendo nada para buscar a Usagi. – decía Rei en tono molesto

-Simple, porque no hay razón para buscarla,

-Que, entonces sabes donde esta?

-Ami-chan lo único que digo es que no hay razón para buscarla, cuando ella quiera regresar lo hará, además si de alguna forma sabría donde esta… no se los diría.

-Minako-chan porque haces esto, sabes muy bien que estamos preocupadas por ella lo mas que podrías hacer es decirnos donde esta para…

-Para que Mako-chan para que le digan a Darien y que vaya por ella y la tenga de nuevo capturada con el, mientras su mas grande sueño se acaba.

-Tu no sabes nada de cómo era Mamoru-kun con ella, no has estado aquí desde hace años, eres la menos indicada para decirlo

-Y creo que tu si eres la indicada no Rei-chan… tu si has estado junto a ella, tu la has visitado diariamente mientras mi ausencia, o tu Ami-chan o tu Mako-chan

Las chicas no pudieron sostener la mirada de Mina mientras esta les preguntaba, se sentían un tanto culpables por no haber estado con Serena en los últimos años, por querer cumplir los sueños que cada una quería tener.

-Yo también soy culpable de que Usagi-chan se sintiera aprisionada por el, pero tan siquiera yo mantenía contacto semanalmente con ella, sabía que ocurría en su vida, sabia que estaba molesta con el por no decirle últimamente que la quería, que había olvidado su aniversario, que ya no pasaba las noches con ella sino en el hospital, que no le había avisado que haría publico su compromiso.

-No saben cuanto lloro en mi hombro el día antes de que se fuera con Seiya, pero cuando el le entrego esa carta la usagi de antes regreso, llena de vida y esperanza, estaba feliz de dejar todo sufrimiento atrás, por eso nunca diré lo que aconteció el día que se fue.

-AUN ASI LO SABES, SABES DONDE ESTAN Y NO VAS A DECIRNOSLO!

-Si Rei no se los diré, no se los diré porque como lo se lo dije a ella, además de su guerrera y protector…soy su amiga, y lo que mas me importa de mi princesa es su felicidad, y créeme no me importa realmente con quien sea, si es con Seiya-kun o con Mamoru-kun, yo la protegeré hasta mi muerte.

-Eres una insensata Minako! El futuro de Tokio de cristal esta tambaleándose y a ti no te importa

-Créeme que me importa y mucho, pero no hay nada que hacer, nuestra princesa tiene la decisión en sus manos no podemos hacer nada… Rei, recuerda las palabras de Setsuna, la línea del tiempo no ha sufrido cambios, pero creo que lo que mas te duele es que el destino del príncipe se cumpla…o no Rei-chan.

Rei quedo sorprendida ante el comentario de Mina, acaso ella lo sabia?... no , no podía ser, su corazón no podría ser revelado nunca, no lo haría nunca.

-No se de que hablas Minako-chan- dijo ella desviando su mirada

-jeje- Rei-chan sabes de que hablo, no me puedes esconder nada, no a mi, recuerda quien soy y de donde viene mi destino, tus sentimientos solo te traerán dolor y sufrimiento, pero se que ese es el camino que has decidido tomar, desde que los guardianes del príncipe se fueron lo único que lleno tu corazón fue el resplandor del cristal dorado, mas aun se que servirás a la princesa como guerrera, pero cuida que ella nunca se de cuenta de ello, porque si lo hace … entonces el destino cambiara.

-Minako-chan

-Bueno las dejo chicas creo que tiene mucho de que hablar, yo tengo compras que hacer nn! ya viene el cumpleaños de usagi y quiero hacerle un pequeño obsequia si que sayonara!

Mina salía del Crown cuando Ami la alcanzo,

-Minako-chan, espera

-Que pasa Ami-chan- decía ella parando su caminar

-Minako-chan si te doy un obsequio para Usagi podrías hacerme el favor de entregárselo, se que no me dirías el paradero de ella pero yo tampoco quisiera pasar la oportunidad de felicitarla.

-mmm… Esta bien Ami-chan yo te diré cuando la veré, y te veré a ti antes para que me des su obsequio y yo se lo entregue, ne?

-Muchas gracias Minako-chan nn!

-de nada nn!

EL tan esperado día había llegado, Serena estaba arreglándose para salir en su cita con Seiya, cumplía 20 años, pero era la primera vez n su vida que solo una persona la felicitaba, ese día por la mañana Seiya le había preparado el desayuno, había sido tan gentil con ella todo el día, que le pareció sentirse de nuevo una princesa, en ese momento cerro los ojos y vio una imagen en su mente ,el palacio lunar lleno de adornos , las sailors reunidas y su madre al lado suyo, al salón principal lucia lleno para celebrar el cumpleaños de la princesa de la luna, sentía mucha dicha y amor a su alrededor, justo como ahora… Seiya hacia que esos sentimientos volvieran a ella y eso la hacia muy feliz.

-Ya estas lista bombón? dijo el abriendo la puerta del cuarto –WOW!

Seiya quedo boquiabierto al ver la maravillosa diosa que se encontraba frente a el.

Estaba resplandeciente, su bombón lucia excepcional, un traje negro de straple ceñido al cuerpo, en corte sirena satinado, había recogido su cabello de manera que solo unos pequeños rizos caían en sus hombros

-Te gusta? Dijo ella mostrando un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas.

-Que si me gusta? Por dios Usagi me encanta, estas... hermosa es poco para denominar lo que estoy viendo en este momento!-decía el aun con la boca un tanto abierta.

-Pues tu tampoco estas tan mal, mi querida estrella…-dijo ella acercándose a el y posando sus manos en sus hombros, el llevaba traje negro con chaleco rojo escarlata tornasol y corbata del mismo diseño, que le hacia ver muy bien, con una rosa roja en su solapa

-Pero es tarde para cumplidos llegaremos tarde.

-Tienes razón Odango vamos

RING…RING…

-Espera, es mi celular… dijo tomando el celular de la mesita de noche

-Quien podrá ser?

-No lo se espera… Moshi moshi! Minako-chan que gusto en oírte, si claro deja tela paso

-Minako-Chan cuanto gusto en oírte- Serena sentía que el corazón se le salía, su mejor amiga no se había olvidado de ella – que un presente para mi? Si claro podemos hacer una parada antes de ir al restaurante, en donde nos vemos?...esta bien nos vemos.

-y bien que te dijo?. Dijo este guardando el celular en su bolsillo interno del saco.

-Dijo que nos esperaba en el muelle en cinco minutos

-bueno que esperamos vámonos

-Si! – dijo ella con una gran sonrisa

-Ah Odango que tal si te adelantas al carro se me olvido algo en la recamara, te veo abajo si?

-esta bien Seiya

Seiya entro de nuevo al departamento, fue directamente a su recamara y de un cajón saco aquella pequeña cajita la cual con tanto cuidado había guardado para que su bombón no la encontrara, al darse vuelta vio encima de la cama la bolsa de Usagi la cual por la emoción de la llamada de Mina había olvidado, la tomo y vio que debajo de ella había un pequeño reloj color rosa que había visto alguna vez hace muchos años, creyó que ella lo llevaba siempre con ella así que abrió la pequeña bolsa y lo metió en el.

-Vaya no se como rayos en tan pequeña bolsa hace caber tanta cosa (¬¬)- obviamente Seiya al abrir la bolsa de Serena no había encontrado un lugar para el reloj así que lo metió a la fuerza entre el labial y el rubor, haciendo a un lado las demás cosas que llevaba- Mujeres ('--).

------------------

Se dirigieron al muelle entre aquella noche que lo cubría todo, en el muelle ya los esperaba Mina, la cual traía consigo dos paquetes en las mano

-Usagi-chan ! – le grito cuando Serena bajo del auto (por el vestido ella no podía correr como siempre lo hace) así que fue Mina la que se acerco.

-Vaya Usagi-chan TE VES GENIAL!

-jeje… gracias

-lo siento por no poder quedarme mucho tiempo Minako-chan, pero Sei-chan me llevara a cenar y…

-no te preocupes Usagi-chan no te detendré mucho tiempo, solo tengo esto para ti

-Minako-chan… gracias… yo no, no se que decir.

Serena había tomado los dos paquetes entre sus brazos y sus ojos empezaban a mostrarse acuosos ante la emoción.

-No te preocupes Usagi-chan, mira este es de parte mío y este de Ami, Lita te manda saludos.

-y Rei-chan

-Rei-chan.. jeje este, no la he visto últimamente pero de seguro recordó las fecha… nn! no te preocupes ahora, es mejor que te vayas deja te acompaño.. si?

-esta bien nn!

Al llegar al carro Mina saludos a Seiya y lo halagó por el como iba vestido

-Gracias Minako-chan… bueno es hora de irnos se nos hace tarde

-sip

-Seiya una ultima cosa…

-Dinos

-Usagi el regalo de Ami-chan es mejor que lo abras llegando al restaurante, se que ella te quiere mucho pero aun esta de su parte, recuerda que es muy lista y no me sorprendería si ese obsequio tuviera algo dentro con el cual llegara a localizarlos.

-No te preocupes Minako-chan estaremos bien…nn

-Pero Usagi…

-No te preocupes Minako-chan – decía Seiya- si ocurre algo ten la seguridad que no nos atraparan… no las dejare

-Seiya-kun… se que puedo contar contigo…gracias

Diciendo esto los dos se dirigieron hacia el restaurante donde festejarían este día tan especial, pero las sospechas de Mina eran bien infundadas y el pequeño paquete que llevaba Serena en su regazo emitía un sonido casi inaudible el cual recibía un visor azul no muy lejos de ahí

-Se están moviendo, vamos Mako-chan

- Esta bien.

Pasaron un rato muy agradable, era un lugar muy elegante, Seiya hizo reservación en ese lugar porque sabía que ahí podrían tener toda la intimidad que quisieran, dado a que cada mesa del lugar contaba con espacio privado.

-Te la estas pasando bien Odango?

-Claro Seiya, sabes que contigo siempre me la paso bien…

-Bueno que tal si empezamos con las sorpresas?

-que?

-Mesero por favor

-Si señor.

EL mesero mando traer un carrito en el cual estaba un pastel de cumpleaños, tenia encendidas luces de bengala y unas velas rosas, en medio del pastel se leía la leyenda "Feliz cumpleaños Usagi" en betún rojo.

-Oh Seiya es Hermoso, no tuviste que..

-Pero lo quise hacer…así que princesa por favor… sopla las velas y pide un deseo.

- Esta bien

Serena cerró sus ojos con fuerza y pidió que su deseo no se terminara nunca.

Abrió los ojos y soplo las velas, Seiya junto con el mesero aplaudieron y ella se sonrojo un poco, así que mientras el mesero les servia una rebanada de tan delicioso pastel ella se dedicaba a abrir los regalos que le había entregado Mina.

-Este es de mina…. vamos a ver… oh son hermosos!

El regalo de Mina había sido un juego de pendientes con pulsera hechos de perlas, aun había pasado tanto tiempo y su gran amiga seguía recordando sus gustos.

-Vaya que si son muy bellos, lucirán muy lindos en ti Odango!

-jeje gracias, ahora abriré el de Ami… ja tenia que ser…

-Que es?

-Un libro…Romeo y Julieta

-tal como nosotros no lo crees… pero crees que Minako-chan tenia razón en lo de que nos siguieran.

Usagi ojeo el libro con la esperanza de que lo que les advirtiera Mina fuese equivocado pero…

-Vaya no pensé que haría esto

-De que hablas?

-Mira lo que hay entre las páginas del libro

Usagi saco un pequeño objeto tan delgado como una hoja, tenia diversos cirquitos los cuales sabía que la única de sus amigas que tendría la habilidad como para fabricar u obtener algo como eso era Ami.

-Así que crees que están cerca, quieres que salgamos de aquí

-No aun no, no voy a permitir que interrumpan este día.

-Odango… ok si es lo que tu quieres, pero que planeas hacer?

-Aun no se si ellas están por aquí cerca es probable que le haya avisado ya a Mamoru que estamos aquí.

-Más aun este sitio es tan exclusivo que no las dejaran entrar, pero no podemos quedarnos siempre aquí…

-Mmmm tendremos que pensar en algo, pero por ahora… no pensemos en esto ok!

-Esta bien Ah por poco se me olvidaba, toma feliz cumpleaños Odango!

-Sei-chan!

Seiya había sacado de su saco una pequeña cajita, se la dio a Serena y le dio un beso en la mejilla haciendo que esta tuviera un color rosado en sus mejillas.

Ella abrió la pequeña caja con sumo cuidado y quedo maravillada al ver su contenido, dentro de la cajita acomodado había un dije y una cadena en oro blanco, el dije constaba de dos partes la parte de atrás era un cuarto creciente de luna y tenia pequeños brillantes incrustados en el, y la parte delantera era una estrella de cinco picos, los dos elementos embonaban para formar el dije, pero aun así se podían desprender uno del otro.

-Te propongo algo.- dijo Seiya mientas se hincaba a un lado de serena y sacaba el dije para extenderlo y ponerlo en el cuello de ella.

-Quiero que me prometas que mientras este dije este junto, los dos estaremos juntos, pero si alguna vez me llegaras a dejar…

-Seiya yo no…

El la miro los ojos, sabían que aunque el destino pudiera cambiar por su culpa no habría nada que hacer si este mantenía su curso

-Déjame terminar… si alguna vez me dejaras y llevas contigo la luna sabré que tu decisión es no verme mas y que aunque te ame profundamente nunca mas volveré a entrometerme en tu camino, pero si llevas contigo la estrella y me dejas la luna sabré que aunque tu decisión fuera de irte se que tu corazón me pertenecerá, así como mi corazón te pertenece, Odango, prométemelo por favor.

-Seiya, te juro que siempre te amare.- los ojos de serena se llenaban de lagrimas mientras Seiya se levantaba y ponía el collar en el cuello de su amada.

-Disculpe señor.- el gerente del restaurante se dirigió a Seiya

-Si dígame

-los buscan en la entrada

-Que!

-así es señor

-Saben quienes son?

-Son dos jovencitas

-quieren hablar con su compañera

-Rayos porque!-decía el golpeando la mesa

-Disculpe señor tiene puerta trasera?

-Si señorita por la cocina hay una salida a el callejón de atrás

-podría entregarle esto a la señorita que tiene el cabello azul junto con una nota?

-Con mucho gusto

En un pedazo de tela de una de las servilletas del restaurante ella escribió un pequeño mensaje y en el enredo el pequeño transmisor que había encontrado en el libro para entregárselo al gerente, después de eso se dirigieron a la salida trasera, para tratar de llegar al auto antes que sus amigas supieran que ya no estaban mas en el edificio.

* * *

HOLAAAAAAAA como estan, espero que muy bien y espero que me perdonen por hacerlas esperar tanto tiempo ... mi musa de inspiracion se largo no se a donde y me dejo sola triste y desamaparada, pero ha vuelto y solo espero que lo haya hecho bien este capitulo creanme fue muy dificil escribirlo pero segun las palabras de mi sensei le gusto mucho... gracias a todas por sus post creanme me dan mucha fuerza para no dejarme abatiry continuar este fic... 

gracias a : neogaby, usagiyady, Eryprincesssatr, Daryseren, umikou, sailorangel17, Ro-Rowendarkholme, kachan, vicky kou, michantenshi, marian kou, golondrina, serenity kou,lady palas, Shary, seshyiak, eliz, lady ann, ladystarrichardson, mony, hitomikansakyfanel...Gracia sa todas ustedes por sus post a lo largo de este tiempo me han hecho muy feliz sus palabras de apoyo...

Pero en especial gracias a mi sensei Amynaoko que sin ella mi fic no estaria aqui...ni habria actualizado hoy...asiq ue apurale con reflejo! heeee y sigue okasannn porfavor no hay mejor historia que esa...jejeje cuidate niña te quiero mucho prongsie.

Sayonara a todas!


	9. Capitulo 7

**Hola a todas, .. espero que se encuentren bien, y que no me maten por la espera, pero creanme que han pasado muchas cosas estpos ultimos meses que me han hecho que no tenga tanto tiempo para escribir, pero lo hago de poco en poco para no dejarlas . Gracias a todas aquellas personas las cuales han hecho posible que esta historia siga, y que postean cosas tan lindas que me insitan a seguir con ella y no dejarla, creanme que me alientan mucho auque sean muy pequeños, gracias a todos por sus reviews lan inspiradores. **

**Pero gracias a una persona la cual quiero y aprecio mucho con todo mi corazon , Eri-sama k haria sin ti okasan!, sin tu guia y sin tu bat detras de mi para hacerme escribir..jejejeje por eso ese fic es dedicado para ti, con todo mi corazon y lo sabes, te quiero mucho prongsie.**

**los dejo con nagareboshi y que tengan una feliz navidad y un muy prospero añonuevo...felicidades a todos los sailor fans!**

**Padfoot-kou**

**Nagareboshi**

**Capitulo 7**

La espera se hacia cada vez mas intensa, hacia mucho que estaban dentro de ese restaurante, las horas pasaban hasta que una de ellas no pudo mas.

-Ok! Ami-chan si tú no vas yo iré.- decía la más alta de ellas

-Mako-chan por favor espera solo un poco, ellos tendrán que salir tarde o temprano y los abordaremos si?

-No Ami-chan ya me canse, así que tendremos que entrar- decía Lita mientras se encaminaba hace la acera de enfrente a un paso acelerado.

-Mako-chan espera… esta bien esta bien trataremos de entrar… aunque no creo que lo consigamos… Espérame Mako-chan!- decía sin esperanza la peliazul.

Disculpe señorita no puede pasar- dijo el gerente cuando Lita trato de cruzar el portal de el restaurante

-Pero porque solo quiero ver si una amiga mía esta ahí adentro

-Lo siento políticas de el restaurante nadie puede entrar sin una reservación

-Entonces quiero hacer una reservación para dos

-Muy bien señorita solo dígame cuantas personas y el día en que quiere que se la demos, solo déjeme decirle que todos los días están totalmente llenos hasta el mes de octubre.

-QUE!! HASTA OCTUBRE!!... vaya que si es un buen restaurante, y dígame no necesitan chef's?

-Mako-chan!- dijo Ami apartando de la entrada a Lita para poder hablar el- discúlpela señor, solo queremos ver a nuestra amiga si fuera tan amable en decirle que queremos hablar con ella simplemente nos haría un gran favor.

-Esta bien señorita solo dígame como se llama su amiga

-Se llama Usagi Tsukino y entro con un hombre que conducía un deportivo rojo llamado Seiya Kou.

-Ah! Creo saber en que mesa se encuentran, si me dan un minuto entrare a avisarle.

-Que amable es usted señor, esperaremos aquí… muchas gracias.

El gerente dejo encargado de la puerta a un mozo que se encontraba junto a el y fue al interior del restaurante, la espera se hacia cada vez mas larga, la desesperación se hacia cada vez mas evidente en los pasos continuos que Lita hacia de un lado a otro, pero por otro lado Ami como siempre se mantenía quieta como si analizara la situación paso por paso, minuto a minuto.

Por fin la espera terminaba, el gerente del restaurante se acercaba a ellas con paso firme, pero no había señas de Serena por ninguna parte

-Señoritas, disculpen la tardanza su amiga me pidió que les entregara esto

-Muchas gracias señor. -decía Ami recogiendo el pequeño pedazo de tela y desenredándolo

-Disculpe señor- diecia Lita, y nuestra amiga?

-Lo siento señorita ella dejo el lugar hace ya 15 minutos

-Que dice!!, co..como es posible eso!- la furia de lita contra el gerente se hacia vas visible así que Ami decidió poner fin a la discusión.

-Disculpe de nuevo el comportamiento de mi amiga señor, es usted muy amable, gracias por todo.- dijo haciendo reverencias y alejándose cada vez mas de la entrada y jalando a Lita con ella

-Pero Ami-chan!

-Espera un momento Mako-chan, Usagi-chan nos dejo algo escrito en la servilleta, además mira esto- Ami levantaba el localizador que estaba escondido entre el libro que le regalo a Serena.- Nos descubrió…

-Que pero… vaya la pequeña Usagi-chan esta mas alerta que de costumbre.

-Si pero… mira vayamos hacia esa luz para ver lo que nos dice en la servilleta.

Las dos siluetas se dirigieron hacia un poste de luz en donde la sailor del agua pudo extender la tela blanca que mostraba los desaliñados trazos de la letra de su princesa.

"_queridas amigas: _

_las extraño, gracias por acordarse de mi día, Ami-chan, Mako-chan, pronto las contactare… estén pendientes _

_Cariños _

_Usagi"_

-como rayos se nos pudo escapar- maldecía Lita

-Mako-chan por favor no te exaltes sabíamos desde antes que había la posibilidad de que ella huyera de nuevo, lo que me tiene inquieta es lo que nos pudo aquí en la nota de que nos contactaría- decía ami analizando una y otra vez el pedazo de tela que tenia entre las manos

E repente las sailors escucharon un pequeño sonido lejano pero que conforme pasaban los segundos se oía cada vez mas fuerte

Ami y Lita sorprendidas alzaron por instinto las muñecas hasta la altura de su cara y notaron que sus transmisores resonaban, al unísono, su princesa las había contactado.

- _Ami-han, Mako.-chan,!_- la voz de su princesa les llamaba desde el pequeño brazalete de sus muñecas

-Usagi!- contestaron al unísono Mercury y Júpiter.

_Hola chicas, antes que nada por favor déjenme hablar no tengo mucho tiempo así que necesito que me escuchen- La voz de serena resonaba por medio del transmisor de las sailors._

_Se que están molestas por que huí de esta forma , pero créanme que lo que me nos deseo es que ustedes estén preocupadas por mi, yo en este momento me encuentro perfectamente, es mas podría asegurar que no me he sentido mas feliz en toda mi existencia, Seiya me protege y me cuida de la forma mas fiel, solamente les pido tiempo, se que estoy desafiando todo aquello por lo que lucharon con tanto esfuerzo, pero la lucha interna que sufro en este momento es una batalla la cual debo enfrentar por mi sola y si algún cambio sucediera de esto, estoy en toda la disposición de asumir toda la responsabilidad como futura soberana de un mundo del cual en este momento no quiero pensar, por favor chicas se que es difícil de asimilar toda esta situación que viven pero confíen en mi y bríndenme el apoyo que necesito, no les puedo dar mi ubicación y mucho menos contactarme seguido con ustedes, así que esta es la ultima vez que les hable quiero darle las gracias por sus regalos son muy lindos y espero poder agradecérselos personalmente en un futuro pero por mientras solo les diré… gracias y cuídense , las quiero mucho a todas sin excepción, por cierto Ami-chan, Taiki-kun te manda muchos saludos. Adiós… mis amigas._

La voz de su princesa había callado, solo dejando una estática la cual llego a ser un ruido que paso a segundo plano, después de que Ami y Lita dejaron de oír su voz mil pensamientos surgían en sus mentes, Lita aun no tenia claro lo que acababa de escuchar, Serena había dicho que seria responsable de lo que sucediera si el futuro cambiaba, podría ella afrontar los desastres que traería el poder renunciar al trono de Tokio de cristal , acaso condenaría a toda la humanidad solo por….amor?, eso acaso era el amor verdadero del cual ella nunca pudo sentir.

Pero aun mas confundida estaba Ami por las ultimas palabras de Serena, Taiki, aun la recordaba?, aun existía alguna esperanza la cual abrazar, para algún día verlo de nuevo y poder …., Ami aun no podía creer lo que estaba pensando, su cara se ilumino al tener un sentimiento calido en su cuerpo al recordar a aquel chico alto e inteligente con el cual compartió varios momentos muy especiales en la preparatoria y entre sus luchas.

La oscuridad de la noche por la cual Ami y Lita caminaban en dirección de sus casas ,después de haber tenido contacto con Serena dejo sus mentes pensativas que vagaran por las calles, los recuerdos, los pensamientos dejaban confundidas a las sailors, pero mas aun confundida estaba una cabeza la cual había escuchado la conversación… dentro de una alcoba cubierta por sombras estaba un corazón roto y un orgullo despedazado por las palabras de su princesa, una silueta en un balcón sostenía en la mano un transmisor en forma de estrella color rojo, y detrás de el la guardiana del planeta Marte simplemente se detenía a observar como el hombre al cual había rendido lealtad, apoyaba sus brazos en el barandal y con cabeza gacha respiraba entrecortadamente.

-No te dejare ir Usako, no lo permitiré, tienes que volver, porque no puedo vivir sin ti, no quiero vivir sin ti. –Decía Darien mientras apretaba el transmisor con una furia tal que por poco llega a romperlo.

-Mamoru-san

-Disculpa Rei-san, podrías dejarme solo por favor, quiero descansar un poco -decía el mirado fijamente a la ciudad iluminada tan bellamente, pensando que por alguna de esas calles estaba ella recibiendo los brazos de aquel que se la había robado.

Mientras tanto Serena y Seiya llegaban su departamento, habían tenido un día un poco agotado pero lleno de sorpresas, el cual serena había disfrutado plenamente, y en tanto ella se dirigía a la alcoba, Seiya dejaba sus pertenencia en la mesita de la sala como acostumbraba, solo se escucho el sonar de las llaves del carro contra el cristal de la mesa así como también su cartera y su estrella de transformación, no había recordado si la llevaba consigo cuando salio de casa, pero de seguro la costumbre de traerla siempre consigo aun no lo dejaba.

Suspiro recordando viejos tiempos mientras caminaba hacia la alcoba par dormir al lado de sus princesa, la cual al entrar el en la habitación se le hecho a los brazos plantándole un profundo besos en los labios, el simplemente recibió el beso y lo correspondió cuan instinto emanaba en el, la tomo por la cintura y separándose de ella la miro a los ojos

-Y ahora eso?.- dijo el mirándola embelezado

-Fue un gracias, por todo o que hiciste el día de hoy, fue el mejor cumpleaños que he tenido Seiya, el mejor de todos.

Seiya solo se limito a mirar a la hermosa mujer que tenia entre sus brazos, no quería separarse nunca de ella, quería que se momento durar toda una eternidad, pero el reflejo de el dije que le regalo le volvió a la realidad y quedo mirándolo la joya en el cuello de su princesa.

-Seiya, dijo ella suavemente- no tienes porque preocuparte yo te amo, te amo demasiado mi corazón fue tuyo desde el primer día en que te vi.

-Lo se mi princesa, lo se….

La noche caía lentamente y los dos enamorados reposaban bajo la sabanas de la alcoba principal, la luna brillaba en todo su esplendor entrando por el balcón del habitación, la figura de Seiya abrazaba a serena muy cerca de su pecho, que respiraba tranquilamente inconsciente del mundo exterior, pero de repente el abrió los ojos y percibió un ruido muy similar al de aquella vez, el lo conocía, pero pensó dos veces antes de ir su encuentro.

Decidido Seiya aparto los brazos de su amada, y con cuidado y silencio salio de la cama, ella aunque el no la oyó, abrió los ojos y vio que su estrella se marchaba de la habitación, le extraño el hecho de que se despertara a la mitad de la noche , pero fue entonces cuando tuvo un mal presentimiento, ella también escuchaba esa música, la música que surgió del broche de transformación de Seiya la noche que hablo con sailor Healer y su corazón se encogió , así que ella decidió también salir de la cama y seguirlo con cautela.

Seiya entre las sombras se dirigió hasta la sala donde había dejado su broche de transformación en la mesa de centro, caminando entre la oscuridad con solo la parte baja de su pijama con la cual se había acostumbrado a dormir desde que ella llego de nuevo a su vida, la luz de la luna era la única que le impedía tropezar y suficiente para poder vislumbrar su broche, este de vez en cuando emitía una pequeña luz la cual brillaba cuando emitía su sonido característico.

El sabia muy bien que era como la vez anterior cuando hablo con su amiga, pero tenia la sospecha de que cambiaria un poco su vida esta vez, cuando contestara esa llamada del planeta al cual había jurado proteger con su vida.

Serena caminaba lentamente hasta la puerta de la habitación tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible para que seiya no se diera cuenta de que había despertado, y solo se detuvo un poco en el marco de la puerta para poder ver un poco mejor a donde se dirigía el, noto la sombra de la figura de Seiya que se sentaba en el sillón de la sala dejando frente a el su broche y después solo vio que suspiro cuando el alzo la mano para poder entablar comunicación con su planeta.

Al apretar la estrella del centro del broche, Seiya sintió que su corazón se encogía hasta lo mas mínimo de su ser, un frió recorrió su espalda y de sus labios rojos se tornaron un tanto pálidos por la imagen que se proyectaba en el holograma, la persona menos indicada a la cual el deseaba ver en ese momento de su vida, apareció ante sus ojos.

-Hola mi amada Figther - dijo una voz melodiosa desde el brillo proveniente del broche

-Su Alteza…. - dijo el con la sorpresa cruzando sus ojos. –Princesa Kakyuu – Seiya había hecho una pequeña reverencia ante la figura de su princesa.

-Tenemos que hablar….- decía ella con un tono de mando en su voz.

Desde la oscuridad de la casa la figura de serena se ocultaba detrás de la puerta, sus manos habían ido a parar a su boca para callar el sonido de exclamación que provoco el oír el nombre de ella, la única persona en el mundo la cual no quería saber, ella a quien estaba atado el destino de su príncipe, ella, la mujer la cual podría ser la única que rompiera su felicidad, su sueño, la sola causante de que pudiera seguir con su destino, Kakyuu la princesa la cual figther había prometido proteger con su vida hasta el fin de los tiempos.

Los rayos de la luna curveaban la figura de serena la cual poco a poco se fue deslizando por la puerta hasta caer la suelo, sin consuelo, con lagrimas plateadas rodando por su cara, tratando de conservar la cordura para poder escuchar la conversación la cual podría cambiar su presente de una forma drástica.


	10. Capitulo 8

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS SEIYA!!!!!!!

Recomendación de fondo musical para leer este fic, "Endless Story " de Yuna Ito, esta canción es del soundtrack de la primera película de NANA aki creo que está muy adoc para la trama de este capítulo, espero que lo disfruten mucho..

**Nagareboshi**

**Capitulo 8**

-Solo dime Porque?– Decía la princesa de fuego a su guardiana…- Porque Figther?... necesito saberlo- sus ojos desprendían un destello, su princesa estaba llorando y el sabia que era la causante de ese dolor.

-Su alteza tenia que hacerlo, tenia que venir a la tierra, tenia que verla de nuevo- decía el mirando fijamente el holograma tratando de hacerle entender a su interlocutora acerca de sus sentimientos para con Serena.

-Pero, es acaso de que no tienes mi amor, no te bastaba con mi amor Figther - aquellas declaraciones sorprendieron mucho mas a Serena quien escuchaba en la oscuridad de la recamara, de repente comprendió de que le había robado a Seiya, ella había robado el amor de Seiya y en su mente solo pensó en el egoísmo, había sido alguien egoísta al querer el amor de Seiya solo para ella?

-Alteza no diga eso, Figther… Figther siempre estará junto a usted, ella nunca la dejaría , ella… moriría por usted y lo sabe, mas sin embargo ,yo no podía vivir con este sentimiento, tenia que saber que la amo, tenia que verla por ultima vez,

-Entonces porque no me lo dijiste

-Porque se que no lo entendería, lo siento princesa pero Figther hubiera preferido la muerte antes de causarle dolor y esta muy arrepentida, pero compréndame, mis sentimientos hacia ella fueron mas fuertes que el deber, no podía dejar pasar esta oportunidad.

La habitación estaba mas oscura a causa de la madrugada, la platica con la princesa Kakyuu había transcurrido sin importar el tiempo, las palabras que la guerrera decía a su princesa le llagaban al corazón , y con cada una de ellas sentía que un profundo dolor la estremecía, en sus ojos se notaba la preocupación de estar perdiendo a su ser amado, aquella para cual siempre había tenido el amor mas puro que había conocido sentido y solo porque?… porque su otra parte estaba enamorado de otra, pero ella no podría competir con la futura neo reina, mas aun sabia que cuando ella regresara a su tierra prometida parte de su corazón moriría al separarse de su amada y hermosa princesa Serenity y la princesa de fuego no podía causarle un mal tan grande a su amada estrella.

Durante una pausa la cual la princesa Kakyuu había reflexionado lo que había dicho Seiya ella hablo.

-Te hace feliz….eres feliz

-Princesa

-necesito oírlo, dímelo por favor, eres feliz – de sus ojos emanaban unas pequeñas lagrimas que en poco tiempo rodarían por sus mejillas aun y cuando las quisiera retener lo mas posible sabia que la respuesta que le iba a dar no era la que sus oídos esperaban,

-Si princesa—dijo el apartando la vista, no quería verla derramar esas lagrimas no quería verla sufrir, dentro suyo figther le partía el corazón ver a su amada princesa sufrir de ese modo, sabia que las amaba a las dos no de la misma forma pero las amaba.

La princesa de fuego siempre fue su compañera desde pequeños aun y cuando ella tuviera dos personalidades, el príncipe de su planeta y la guardiana del planeta de fuego, siempre habían estado juntos, siempre protegiéndola cumpliendo su deber, cumpliendo su destino, aun así…

Ya era tarde el debía regresar, ella lo intuyo en la forma en como miraba hacia el vacío, quería dejarlo ir, decirle que todo iba a estar bien, pero no podía, aun lo quería retener , él necesitaba regresar no quería que Serena se enterara de ese encuentro , pero lamentablemente ya era demasiado tarde.

Serena yacía en el suelo casi inmóvil, con su respiración entrecortada y lagrimas que rodaban por su cara, se sentía culpable, se sentía sucia en cierto modo, al haber "robado" a su semejante el ser que siempre Kakyuu había amado, pero el egoísmo la carcomía, era suyo , solo suyo y no lo dejaría ir , no por el momento, trato de ponerse en pie, sabia que podía confiar en él, él la amaba pero no confiaba en ella , no podía volver a mirarlo a los ojos y no sentir remordimiento porque la otra parte de él amaba a otra, … un suspiro. … tenía que ser fuerte y volver a la cama donde se entregaría como fuera al sueño para tratar de olvidar este capítulo tan doloroso, al menos por unos instantes.

-Princesa lo siento tengo que volver- dijo Seiya agachando la cabeza.

-Lo se figther, solo quería saber si estabas bien y… desearte suerte… - Kakyuu sin esperarlo le sonrió, una dulce y linda sonrisa como siempre la había recordado, lo cual le sorprendió. – Solo prométeme una cosa.- dijo ella al final

- Si?...

-Prométeme que volverás… por favor

Seiya solo suspiro y su mirada se suavizó, todo había terminado, aquel encuentro inevitable finalizaba.

-Lo prometo princesa….

-Cuídate mucho Seiya y se feliz…

- Ya lo soy princesa. Muchas gracias

-Figther… esperare por ti.

-Adiós mi princesa de fuego.

La luz emitida por el broche de transformación se había apagado dejando la sala en una profunda oscuridad, Seiya se levanto del sillón y se dirigió de nuevo a los brazos de su amada princesa de la luna.

* * *

Los días que pasaron después de esa noche transcurrieron sin el mínimo inconveniente, la pareja se veía feliz y radiante, al menos así lo percibían las personas que los observaban pasar por las calles de Tokio cuando lograban salir del departamento, pero algo había cambiado Seiya podía percibirlo, aún y cuando la sonrisa, los besos y las caricias de Serena parecían ser las mismas , la intensidad había disminuido gradualmente, pasaba mas tiempo pensando a solas que pasando el tiempo con el, pero al preguntarle acerca de esto Serena siempre evitaba la situación, el no le daba mucha importancia pero mientras fueron transcurriendo los días había una distancia mas grande entre ellos y el empezaba a temer que el final se encontrara próximo. 

Por eso siempre trataba de hacerla reír, de mantenerla "viva" para él, siempre lograba que sus ojos destellaran, o hacerle decir un te amo, pero sentía que esa frase cada vez le costaba mas a ella decirla, mas aun sabia que le salía desde su corazón y eso le satisfacía.

El mes paso deprisa y cada vez mas se acercaba el cumpleaños de Seiya y Serena tenia que esforzarse cada vez mas para no desfallecer por el sentimiento que ahora embargaba su corazón, aun amaba a Seiya mas que a nada en este mundo, pero esa conversación le hizo reflexionar en que el destino no se puede cambiar, que aunque ella no lo quisiera siempre iba a haber algo que la separaría de él, si no seria Darien, seria Kakyuu u otra guerra contra un mal.

Ya estaba harta ya no quería pelear más, parecía como si su antiguo ser hubiera renacido en ella con esa simple frase, Serena la llorona volvía ese cuerpo que siempre le perteneció, y le alegraba, por fin Seiya había hecho algo que Darien no , le había devuelto su verdadero ser, y por un momento ella pensó en su actual felicidad, en que no se daría por vencida, no… la vieja Serena iba a buscar conservar su sueño de milenios atrás, seria feliz con el hombre al que estaba destinada.

Faltaban solo dos días para el cumpleaños de Seiya, y Serena aun no sabia que regalarle, ni como conseguir el dinero para ello, obviamente no le pediría a Seiya ni un centavo, pero los ahorros que mantenía en el banco no quería tocarlos, sabia que de una u otra forma Darien había congelado sus transacciones bancarias, lamentablemente al salir de casa aquella noche no llevaba mas que el pasaje que la había llevado a la torre a ver a su amado, no había otra opción tenia que llamarla…

-No puedo creer que este haciendo esto…- dijo Serena tomando el teléfono del departamento, y empezaba a marcar ese numero que se sabia de memoria desde años atrás.

-_Moshi, Moshi_….- se oyó desde el otro lado del auricular

-Minako-chan?

-_Usagi!!!!!- _de repente se oyó el ruido de cosas cayéndose

-Hola minako-chan … estas bien?

- _Si .. claro no te preocupes es solo que estaban haciéndome un manicure y al oír tu voz me alegre tanto que las vasijas salieron volando cuando me levantarme de la mesa… jejeje_

-Minako-chan.

-_Dime Usagi-chan como estas todo, va bien, y Seiya-kun como esta , ya estas esperando un hijo.???_

-Minako!!!! Estoy bien, Seiya esta bien, y NO , no voy a tener un hijo de Seiya, no hemos…- decía Serena un poco acalorada por la pregunta de Mina

-_Por dios Usagi-chan llevas mas de tres meses durmiendo con Seiya y aun o han hecho NADA, de NADA!!!!... vaya desperdicio tienes el esplendido Seiya Kou en tu cama y no te avientas!_

-Minako-chan por favor ya no hables de eso, que no te estoy hablando para darte detalles de mi vida en pareja.

- _a no? Y entonces???_- decía Mina intrigada

-Es que yo… necesito … pedirte un favor enorme..- decía Serena y cada vez se preguntaba si había sido buena idea llamar a su amiga para ello.

-_Dime usagi-chan que necesitas?_

-es que… bueno ya se acerca el cumpleaños de Seiya y me preguntaba si tu …

-_Quieres que te preste dinero.?...-_

-este… .- Serena se sorprendió, acaso había sido tan obvia? - Solo seria un poco, es solo que no me había dado cuenta que no tenia dinero y no quiero sacar del banco porque de seguro Darien, ya…

-_Si, lo hizo, congelo tus cuentas de banco, pero pues de hecho no le sirvió de mucho dado a que Seiya es rico, pensó que sufrirías como vagabunda al lado de el. jijiji, no te preocupes Usagi-chan, sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo, solo quiero que hagas una cosa por mi,_

-Lo que quieras Minako-chan te prometo que te pagare hasta el ultimo centavo… pero dime, que es lo que quieres tu a cambio?

-_Quiero verte amiga… hace mucho tiempo que no he tenido noticias de ti y créeme que me siento infinitamente sola, ya no es lo mismo con las chicas y tu ni tus luces mujer, quiero que nos veamos, es mas que te parece si te acompaño a comprar el obsequio de Seiya-kun y de paso nos vamos de shopping tu y yo?... que dices a eso amiga?_

-MINAKO-CHAN!, eres lo mejor!! Me encantaría!!, cuando nos vemos – era lo mejor que le había pasado en varios días, salir con Mina era lo mas divertido del mundo además que extrañaba verla.

-_Que te parece si nos vemos mañana a las 2 en la esquina del Crown?_

-Perfecto a las 2 de la tarde mañana

-Muy bien Usagi- me tengo que retirar al parecer estropee al manicure y tienen que hacerlo de nuevo, jeje - pero me dio gusto hablar contigo, entonces nos vemos mañana

-OK, no te preocupes ahí estaré! Y Minako-chan

-_Si?_

-Gracias… por ser tu!

-_Siempre para ti…princesa._

La voz de Mina de había desaparecido del audífono, se había acabado la comunicación y Serena se sentía tan conmovida que quería llorar, Mina siempre estaba ahí cuando mas la necesitaba, aun y cuando fuera a kilómetros de distancia ella siempre tenia alguna palabra de aliento, había sido su soporte, su compañera, era su amiga y su mas leal guardiana, no por nada seria su guardaespaldas en un futuro, como lo había sido en el pasado, jamás había estado tan agradecida con la vida por haber puesto en su camino a alguien como ella.

* * *

El fresco aroma del mar y la luz anaranjada que enmarcaba un hermoso atardecer era lo que los ojos de Seiya contemplaban desde el balcón de su departamento, Serena se encontraba en la otra habitación terminando de arreglarse después de darse una ducha, y el aun así se sentía mucho mas lejano a ella que la distancia entre los cuartos que los separaban, algo realmente no andaba bien y tenia que averiguar que era lo que pasaba. 

-Seiya? Donde estas???- resonaba la voz de Serena desde el pasillo

-Aquí estoy Odango, en el balcón

-Que te pasa te veo un poco triste. – dijo ella acercándose a el

-Triste no, para nada…estoy feliz de tenerte junto a mí- el dejo de mirar el inmenso atardecer para contemplar a su princesa.

-me alegra mucho Seiya,..

-Mas sin embargo…

-sin embargo? Qué pasa?..

-Pienso que tu eres la que esta extraña

-Y-yo? Por qué piensas eso – dijo ella evadiendo su mirada.

-No lo sé, has estado un poco alejada de mi … y es solo que… -Al tratar de expresar sus sentimientos Serena captó por donde iba a terminar la conversación y aun no estaba del todo dispuesta a tener este tipo de conversación con él , aun no estaba preparada.

-Hay Seiya no te preocupes no es nada es simplemente que extraño a mis amigas y últimamente he estado un poco melancólica pero no te preocupes ya se me quietara, es mas mañana voy con Minako de compras y vas a ver que cuando regreso estaré mejor.

-está segura que no habrá ningún problema?, si quieres puedo acompañarte,

-No, no te preocupes estaremos bien, además puedo confiar plenamente en la que ha sido mi guardiana y mejor anima durante todo este tiempo no crees??

-Si creo que tienes razón, es solo que….

- Seiya

-Cuídate mucho si Odango.

- no hay que temer, además sabes que te amo con todo mi corazón no?- dijo ella dedicándole una hermosa sonrisa.

–Sí creo que sí, si no, no estaríamos aquí los dos.

* * *

Al siguiente día Mina ya esperaba a Serena en donde se habían quedado de ver, la esquina del Crown, ella llego puntual en su porche de color anaranjado, tan llamativo como la misma personalidad de su propietaria. 

Serena no tardo mucho en llegar al lugar citado, mas aun así unos lentes oscuros ocultaban sus ojos, tenía que ser precavida, aun así y que Darien ya los había dejado tranquilos por un tiempo aun temía poder verlo en cualquier momento y que su sueño terminara en el momento menos esperado.

Las dos amigas se reencontraron en ese lugar el cual les traía demasiados recuerdos de sus días de secundaria y de cómo habían crecido con el paso del tiempo venciendo todas las adversidades, pero ahora ya eran mujeres adultas y sus caminos habían cambiado demasiado.

Mina y Serena abordaron el auto y se dirigieron al centro comercial para buscar el regalo de Seiya.

El centro comercial era enorme 5 pisos llenos de mercancía y ellas llevaban el suficiente dinero como para acabar con un piso entero… bueno eso es lo que le dijo Mina a Serena cuando entraron.

Estuvieron caminando por varios minutos y mirando varios aparadores, casi siempre los de las tiendas de zapatos y de ropa de dama, siempre Mina quería ver lo que estaba más de moda, aun así mientras caminaban entre toda la gente de repente Serena aun avergonzada por tener que pedirle dinero a su amiga dijo.

-Pero Minako-chan estás segura de…

-Usagi-chan no tienes porque preocuparte de nada, recuerda que tu amiga es súper estrella internacional y tengo el suficiente dinero además no te preocupes puedes comprarle lo que gustes a Seiya sin importar el precio.

-Pero… Minako yo…

-Basta, basta… es mejor empezar a buscar ese regalo especial antes de que mi tarjeta de crédito pase por la caja registradora del departamento de damas así que, mejor buscamos que le quieres comprar, ya tienes algo en mente??

-Este…pues la verdad no, pensaba en algo especial tienes razón, pero no se que, tendrá que ser algo que no tenga o algo con mucho significado… pero realmente no lo sé.

-Algo con significado??, por cierto el que te regalo de cumpleaños?

-Me regalo esto.- Serena le conto a Mina el dije de estrella y luna que llevaba colgado al cuello, y mientras las exclamaciones de su compañero no se hacían esperar de lo hermoso que era el dije, ella le conto de todo lo que paso el día en que se lo dio, y del significado que él le había dicho.

-Así que la estrella es él y la Luna eres tu… como debía de ser…y dime Usagi, entonces es lo que tú también quieres darle algo que le haga recordarte por siempre no importando el tiempo que pase?

-Si exactamente eso es lo que quiero, quiero ser suya por siempre, no importando el tiempo que pase….- de repente Serena se paró en seco, y Mina solo la miro.

Serena ya sabía exactamente lo que quería comprarle a Seiya,

-Minako vamos a regresar a la tienda de antigüedades que pasamos hace rato si?

-A la tienda de antigüedades pero porque?

- Porque vi algo que me gusto para Seiya…

-Para Seiya??? Pero porque no le compras algo nuevo.

- Porque algo nuevo no tendría un significado como el que quiero que tenga su regalo vamos por favor.- dijo ella suplicándole a su amiga.

-Muy bien regresaremos, vamos entonces

-Si!

La tienda la cual se refería Serena era una tienda con un aparador muy pequeño, en donde se veían muñecas de porcelana un tanto viejas pero bien cuidados, alhajeros de madera labrados, joyería fina ya un poco desgastada y el regalo que Serena quería para Seiya.

Las dos entraron en la tienda que al abrir la puerta hizo sonar una campanilla la cual anunciaba la llegada de los clientes, entonces por detrás de una cortina salió un señor ya grande de edad, el propietario de la tienda les dio la bienvenida.

-Buenas tardes señoritas, en que las puedo atender

-Buenas tardes señor, quisiera ver el reloj de bolsillo que tiene en el aparador.

-Ah así que le intereso el reloj, un regalo para alguien especial no es así…

-Como lo adivino, pregunto Serena un tanto extrañada.

Mientras el señor iba al aparador y regresaba con el reloj decía

-Lo que pasa es que no muchos jóvenes de hoy aprecia el verdadero significado de los objetos de antaño, se van por las cosas electrónicas que se descomponen con mucha facilidad, pero no hay mejor manera de que algo perdure mucho tiempo sino se le da cuidado apropiado, mas sin embargo las cosas bien hechas como este reloj pueden durar siglos, si me lo pregunta, si se le da un buen cuidado.

-Durar siglos?

-Si así es, este reloj es del siglo XV y si lo puede apreciar bien está muy bien cuidado y como es de cuerda no hay problema que algún día se le acabe la batería, porque no la necesita, por eso le comento que podría durar siglos como ya lo ha hecho.

El señor frotaba el reloj con un paño seco para quitarle el polvo, y lo extendió a Serena quien lo tomo entre sus manos, maravillada por la belleza del diseño, el reloj era redondo con un pequeño botón en la parte de arriba , que es donde se le daba cuerda, era de oro y tenía una tapa labrada exquisitamente con un diseño muy peculiar, mostraba un castillo al fondo en relieve y frente a ese castillo estaba una pareja un caballero y una dama , al parecer parecía como si el caballero fuera el guardián de la dama dado a que estaba tras de ella.

A Serena le llamo la atención ese grabado, pareciera como si algo le dijera que ese reloj debía de comprarlo fuera cual fuera el precio, siglos habían pasado para que lo encontrara y por fin estaba entre sus manos y siglos debía de durar para ser vestigio de su relación.

Aun maravillada apretó el botón superior y la tapa se abrió, las manecillas doradas mostraban las 12 en punto nos números romanos se mostraban en perfecto estado, no había ni siquiera una pequeña imperfección en ese reloj, eso era lo que ella buscaba para él, algo perfecto que le demostrara cuanto lo amaba y que a pesar del tiempo que pasara nunca iba a dejar hacerlo.

-Me lo llevo.-

-estás segura?.- pregunto Mina un tanto incrédula ante la elección.

-Sí, no me importa cuánto cueste te lo pagare te lo prometo, pero se que este reloj tiene que ser de el.

-Si así lo quieres, no te detengo… no lo llevamos señor… acepta tarjetas?

-Si claro…hizo una buena elección señorita.- le dijo él a Serena .- y sabe algo mas como cortesía grabare una dedicatoria en la parte de atrás de la tapa si es que así usted lo desea.

-En serio?

-Así es,

-Perfecto!!….mm... que será bueno ponerle, "para mi querido Seiya", no, eso no, mm, "feliz cumpleaños a mi estrella", no, tampoco, tengo que ponerle algo que diga que siempre lo amare, algo que diga que no importando los el tiempo que pase o que estemos separados siempre seré suya….

-Por qué no eso Serena…"Por siempre tuya".- Le dijo Mina

-Minako-chan eres genial, podría grabarle eso señor, "por siempre tuya"

-Claro señorita, desea que se le ponga su nombre también….

-Este……- Serena solo volteo a ver a Mina a quien le sonreía con un brillo en los ojos de complicidad, sin más pensarlo Mina comprendió lo que Serena estaba pensando y no pudo más que suspirar y sonreírle, sabía que realmente como había dicho su princesa, no importando la distancia ni el tiempo que pasara, si fueran siglos o milenios, ellos dos jamás dejarían de amarse.

* * *

Disculpen mucho la demora, están en todo su derecho de querer matarme, pero realmente se me había hecho difícil escribir este capítulo, primero por los personajes, no manejo mucho a Kakyuu pero espero que me haya quedado bien, otra mi computadora sufrió una parálisis así k por 3 meses no pude recuperar mis archivos, compre una compu nueva y cuando estuvo reparada la otra pude sacar nagareboshi de ella, y así seguir con la historia. 

Les quiero agradecer a todas aquellas personas que siguen esta historia, gracias por sus reviews son realmente hermosos, gracias por darme ánimos de no abandonarla y más que nada gracias por apoyar a la pareja Serena y Seiya a todas ustedes les dedico este capítulo. Numero 8. Realmente se les aprecia mucho.

Amynaoko, sabes que esta historia es y será siempre para ti amiga, tu eres mi sensei y mi compañera de travesuras, gracias por estar siempre ahí Kaasan recuerda –always side by side.- Te quiero mucho!

Bueno espero que hayan disfrutado mucho este capítulo, por cierto el sumary es un fragmento de una canción traducida de Larc en Ciel se llama Finale, por si la quieren escuchar , buen pues ya va a más de la mitad la historia así que espero k me sigan apoyando como hasta ahora, cuídense mucho!

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS SEIYA!!!!!!!


End file.
